


【宇植衍生/卓秀浩x韩守浩】The Room

by peachali



Category: Justice正义之刃, 致亲爱的法官大人
Genre: M/M, 宇植衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachali/pseuds/peachali
Summary: 卓秀浩（Justice）x韩守浩（致亲爱的法官大人）宇植衍生，变态会长与法官哥哥的惊悚动作爱情剧
Relationships: 卓秀浩/韩守浩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 1-5

1

九十年代的歌曲总带有奇怪的杂音，大部分是韩守浩从小到大都有耳闻的歌曲，在电子影音设备普及的时代，他只会用耳机听着法律相关的事件，播放法律新闻，对同龄人的歌曲潮流一概不予理会。

有人把麦克风递到他面前，韩守浩只是冷淡着一张脸，那只麦克风就会被送到别人的手中。他默默地喝着价值最低也要四位数的洋酒，听着集团高层们点播的老旧歌曲和不堪入耳的歌喉，安静地坐在角落。

韩守浩唯一庆幸的是包厢的灯光昏暗，柔和的暖黄色，不是烂俗的五光十色，他只要再坚持一段时间，就可以回到公寓洗澡休息，用足够的精力迎接明天的四场公审。

“来！韩法官！再喝一杯！”醉醺醺的中年男人给他倒酒，韩守浩用杯子接住暗红的酒液，“谢谢。”  
“哎，副会长还没过来吗？”其中一人突然提到谁，韩守浩只是旁听，另一人附和说：“好不容易能请到正镇集团的副会长过来，别泡汤了！”

正镇集团。  
很有名的财阀集团，也会委身来这种地方吗？  
韩守浩思忖片刻，没有放在心上，看到有人在点播歌曲，无奈地闭眼叹气。

而预想的嘈杂没有来到，包厢大门被推开了。  
韩守浩看到一个年轻男人走进来，头发挡住他的额头，微微驼着背，穿着休闲风格的西装。他抬手打招呼，“大家都在？不好意思，处理点事务，来晚了。”

“副会长！能见到您实在是太荣幸了！”  
那些人就像狗腿子一样凑上去，韩守浩出于礼貌，也起身迎接。  
能巴结到大财阀集团的副会长，意味着今后的事业有大概率顺风顺水，如果能建立合作关系更是锦上添花。  
韩守浩不在乎这些，他只是出于礼貌。

正镇集团的副会长卓秀浩，前段时间是头条版的大红人，甲醛事件和艺人囚禁事件闹得沸沸扬扬，而他清白抽身。网上舆论好坏参半，甚至批判人数更胜一筹，但根本无法动摇正镇集团的地位，那只是巨石上的一滩沙子，起不了任何作用。  
韩守浩听不进他们聊天，他永远是游离在应酬之外的人。

“您说这位？这位可是有名的法官，韩守浩，多亏他的公正判决，上次我们集团的案件胜诉了。”  
他突然被引入话题，韩守浩愣了下，旁人已经把他拉扯过去。和卓秀浩对上视线，韩守浩同样还是出于礼貌，他说：“您好，韩守浩。”

“你好，原来是有名的法官啊。”卓秀浩友好地微笑，“当时应该请韩法官来判决的，或许事情能解决得更顺利一些。”  
“是啊副会长，韩法官的决定真的非常明智。”  
韩守浩不参与话题，他在讨论的热潮中退回自己的位置，懒得去听那些场面话。只是总觉得有人在看他，韩守浩转过头，是卓秀浩，一只手拿着酒杯，举起杯子敬他。  
毕竟是大人物，韩守浩也敬他，喝完剩下的酒液。

2

“韩法官，这是整理出来的新案子。”  
系长赵福秀送上一沓文件，韩守浩推了推眼镜，示意他放在桌上。他在浏览悔过书，只是每一封都太过虚假，没有看下去的想法。  
他看赵福秀还没有回到工位，手里拿着另外的文件，问：“有什么事吗？你拿的是什么？”  
“有一个重要案件，需要您过目。”赵福秀把手上的文件递给他，“是正镇集团的案子。”  
赵福秀补充道：“指名要求您处理，关于副会长卓秀浩被袭击事件。他们尝试过私下和解，卓秀浩不接受私了。”  
韩守浩和正镇集团此前没有任何合作或者交流过，他只记得卓秀浩，只是包厢的光线昏暗，没有完全看清五官，只记得他对自己敬酒。

被袭击了？是因为前段时间的两起事件？从而引起人民公愤？  
一般指名处理，意味着麻烦要到来。韩守浩皱起眉头，打开了送来的文件。

毫不意外，韩守浩被卓秀浩邀请私下聚一聚。  
这些集团高层总要和他聚聚，特别是棘手的案子，开出诱人的条件，增添自己的胜算。但是卓秀浩的案子算不上棘手，甚至胜诉很大，却要指名处理，还要单独讨论。

韩守浩向来没办法与这些掌权者们感同身受，只能周游在他们中间。  
地点是一家酒吧，简单复古的装修风格，韩守浩跟着指路人进去，酒吧空荡荡的，又安静。

卓秀浩正在座位上喝酒，韩守浩走上前，“您好。”  
“哦，韩法官来了。”卓秀浩回过头，他头上有纱布，脸上有细小的淤青和伤口。  
卓秀浩拉开身边的椅子，说：“辛苦韩法官抽时间过来，请坐。”  
“嗯。”

一杯酒被推到他的面前，韩守浩喝了一口作为谈论的开场。  
卓秀浩说：“抱歉，这里的酒很一般吧，有机会邀请韩法官去我家，尝尝我的藏酒，口感会更好。”  
韩守浩咽下酒液，没说话。

卓秀浩说话有着莫名的施压感，但韩守浩时常和高层来往，对于这样的语气也没有任何怯懦，他开门见山，问：“关于案子，您是否要提供新的信息。”

“我还想和韩法官寒暄几句呢，这么快就说案子。”卓秀浩笑了，也不介意韩守浩的直接。他喝了一口酒，有些嫌弃地皱起眉头，把酒杯放回去，双手交叠在腿上，“首先我想确认一下，这件案子我的胜诉几率很大，对吗。”

“根据伤口检验结果，以及公司监控，和与您同行的一名证人，正镇集团胜诉的几率非常高。”韩守浩微微低头，陈述情况。  
“嗯，我也觉得。对了，韩法官平常时间多吗？”卓秀浩的手指敲击着手背，韩守浩回道：“案子多，时间少。”  
卓秀浩似乎很惊讶，“那我岂不是给韩法官添麻烦了？”  
“我能处理。”韩守浩低垂着眉眼，卓秀浩能看到他的睫毛被灯光映衬，能看到从眼头延伸到眼尾的优美线条。

卓秀浩点点头，“好，我十分相信韩法官，我很多认识的朋友都有提到过你。”  
韩守浩只是点头回应，卓秀浩压抑住嘴角的笑，说：“我有个要求，我能要求非公开庭审吗？”  
“可以。”

卓秀浩再次拿起杯子，韩守浩也拿过自己的。  
“感谢韩法官。”  
卓秀浩说是喝酒，却只是把杯口粘着唇边，酒液不过只是浸润他的嘴唇。  
他的瞳孔看起来深不见底，注视着韩守浩。

3

韩守浩并没有把很多心思放在卓秀浩的案子上。  
因为从难易程度来说，这个简单的案子基本拍在末尾，有充分的物证人证，胜诉几率极高，卓秀浩不愿意和解，一定要打官司，韩守浩没办法理解这些大人物的想法，他只需要合理审判。

事实正如他想的，卓秀浩胜诉，他淡定地坐在观众席听从结果，而有罪的被害人刑罚也不算很重，他看起来一点也不愧疚，看卓秀浩的时候居然是笑着的。

韩守浩只是疑惑片刻，便结束公审，离开法庭。  
一个案子结束了，他不会在乎之后的发展，他没有那么多时间。  
他需要在辞职前尽量多地把未受理的案子处理完。

有人打开办公室的门，韩守浩从不接待，只有赵福秀敲门提醒，韩守浩才会抬头。  
是卓秀浩，对他挥手，饶有兴趣地观察他们的办公室。  
案子结束了，为什么又过来找他？

韩守浩示意卓秀浩进来，“请坐。”  
“韩法官的办公室光线很不错。”卓秀浩找一张椅子坐下，韩守浩回到办公位，一边处理案件记录，一边问：“您有什么事。”

“啊，就是，感谢韩法官给我一个好的结果。”听来语气真诚，说话带着笑意。韩守浩嗯了一声，说：“因为您胜诉几率很高。”  
“谢谢，不知韩法官有没有时间。”卓秀浩突然结束案子的话题，韩守浩从文件里抬头，“忙，没时间。”

卓秀浩更是笑了，“我该说百闻不如一见吗，我认识的集团的一些朋友，都说韩法官特别难约，原来是真的。”  
韩守浩没说话，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，正在打字。

“但我还是诚意邀请韩法官过来一趟，家里还有藏酒想让韩法官尝尝。”卓秀浩托着腮，眼神几乎是黏在韩守浩脸上。韩守浩看似有礼貌地点头，却说：“谢谢副会长的邀请，我很忙。”

“一点时间都空不出吗。”  
“抱歉，没有。”

韩守浩似乎听到卓秀浩说了一句话，但他没听清，也不想听清。  
卓秀浩起身整理衣服，微微鞠躬说：“韩法官先忙，会再见的。”  
“副会长慢走。”韩守浩起身在原地送客，赵福秀带着卓秀浩出去了。

韩守浩停下工作，他认为卓秀浩给他的感觉不好，他不喜欢卓秀浩的眼神，还有时常挂在脸上的笑容，看起来很假。

他并不考虑再见面，本身也快要辞职，以后也鲜有与这些人物交流的情况，及时抽身对他来说才是正确选择。

4

只可惜韩守浩不能如愿。  
他下班后准备回家，却突然有两个面生的男人挡住他的去路，韩守浩也不是没有遇见过这种情况，他暗自叹气，问是谁派来的。他们说是副会长卓秀浩邀请他聚一聚，韩守浩持有怀疑，摸到手机稍微安心，暂时跟着他们上车。

韩守浩注意到自己离城市越来越远，周围的路灯也渐渐少了，但是很快又看到一座灯火通明的房子。  
从大门到门前还有一段路，韩守浩见车停下来，也跟着他们下车。韩守浩走在小石路上，周围的草丛里都会有指路灯，再是楼梯，他往上走，渐渐听到了人声，似乎有人在聊天说话。

他被带到一个类似于天台的地方，四五个人正在喝酒，而为首的卓秀浩看到他，小幅度地挥挥手，说：“韩法官来了。”  
其余人都看过来，他们喝到脸上发红，眼目也说不上清明，韩守浩大概能认出这都是谁，全都是与他联系过的集团高层。  
事已至此，韩守浩也没有回去的机会，他点点头，“感谢邀请。”

卓秀浩眉头一挑，似乎对这个回答很满意，他指向左手边的空位。  
“韩法官请坐。”  
韩守浩很讨厌这样的聚会，只是他从不会把情绪显露在脸上。  
卓秀浩把桌上倒好的一杯红酒推到韩守浩面前，“特意给韩法官留的，这可是上好的藏酒，希望韩法官喜欢。”

“嗯。”韩守浩拿起酒杯，喝了一口，面无表情地说：“好喝。”  
韩守浩旁边还坐着一个男人，那人突然搂上韩守浩的肩膀，韩守浩看见这张脸，没有任何印象。  
卓秀浩突然介绍说：“这是沐允集团的副会长，李浩俊。”  
“您好。”韩守浩冷淡地打着招呼，男人打量着韩守浩，笑嘻嘻地说：“这就是大名鼎鼎、的韩、韩守浩法官，今天、终于见到、见到了！”

“来、来喝一杯！”他的脸都快凑上来，韩守浩偏头避开，对上卓秀浩探究的眼神，怎么看都不舒服。  
他果然讨厌和这些人有来往。  
李浩俊被其他人拉过去喝酒，韩守浩松口气，保持一贯作风，不说话，安静地喝酒，只是余光总能感觉到卓秀浩在看他，那样黏着的眼神，让他十分不自在。

为什么要看他？他和正镇集团初次来往，并没有任何过节。  
韩守浩内心盛着疑惑，他发呆一般地盯着空气，突然视线有点模糊，太阳穴有些发涨，好像是醉了。  
他放下手里的杯子，还有些许的酒液残留。韩守浩不舒服地甩甩头，离他最近的卓秀浩关切地问他：“韩法官？喝醉了吗？”  
韩守浩低下头，摆手表示没有很大事情，“可能，需要先走。”  
他撑着石桌站起来，居然连双腿都有点不稳，卓秀浩马上扶着他，“确定没事吗？要不要先休息一下？”

韩守浩依旧拒绝，卓秀浩喊旁边的手下过来，“快，送韩法官去休息。”  
“不，不需要…”

但他还是被带进了别墅。  
韩守浩艰难地移动，他现在分不清周围情况，只能隐隐意识到自己走了很长的路，有楼梯，有长廊，还闻到了酒香。  
他快晕过去了，好晕。

终于他被放到柔软的床垫上，韩守浩浑身都泛着疲累，终于睡了过去。  
手下确认韩守浩睡着，拿出手机拨打电话，“是，带进来了…好的，明白。”  
他挂断电话，从韩守浩身上摸索出手机，盖好被子，走出房间把门锁上了。

卓秀浩挂断电话，看着那杯被喝光的红酒，眼里染上的是兴奋。  
“好有趣。”

5

“呃…”韩守浩从昏睡中醒来，他的头好疼，就像被针扎过一样的疼。  
他慢慢睁开眼，映入眼帘的是完全陌生的一个房间，周遭还泛起一阵阴冷感。韩守浩还没来得及观察，后面突然传来一把声音，“睡得好吗？”

他猛地回头，卓秀浩就在椅子上坐着，一脸微笑地看着他。  
“韩法官，睡得好吗？”他似乎眉眼染了点担心，只是看起来并没有这个意思。  
韩守浩愣了几秒，他忍着头疼坐起来，在脑海里回忆——他被卓秀浩的人带来喝酒，然后喝醉了，走了一段很长的路…

“韩法官喝醉了，我让手下带你来休息，你睡了很久呢。”卓秀浩给他解释，韩守浩的视线还没有恢复清明，整个人力气仿佛消了大半，没有回应。  
卓秀浩问他：“还是不舒服吗，韩法官似乎不会喝酒呢，不过红酒确实后劲比较大，看韩法官一直在喝。”

“嗯…”韩守浩敲敲脑袋，勉强恢复一点精神，“谢谢副会长，打扰了，我应该回去休息了。”  
他下意识摸手机，却没有从兜里摸到，所有口袋里都没有。  
“在找手机吗？”  
“手机不见了。”他看到空荡荡的手腕，“还有手表。”

卓秀浩起身说：“或许是丢在哪里了？我让他们找找。”  
“没事，我应该走了。”韩守浩起身往门口走，脚步还有点虚，摇摇晃晃，卓秀浩只是站在门口看着他，笑着说：“韩法官请休息吧，我会找到手机的。”

“抱歉，我得回家。”  
“休息吧。”

卓秀浩的语气突然有点冷，韩守浩还没反应过来，卓秀浩走出去后把门关上了。察觉到不对的韩守浩上前拧着门锁，却完全被锁上。  
虽然还是有晕眩感，但这件事也让他清醒大半，他拧着门锁，拍打着房门，稍微拔高了说话分贝，“副会长？有人吗…！”

无人回应。  
他被关在这里了？  
韩守浩回头看着这个昏暗的房间，脑子里突然闪过前段时间正镇集团的官司。  
娱乐经纪公司艺人张英美举报正镇集团副会长卓秀浩把她囚禁在别墅地下室里，并施以精神虐待，但最终还是正镇集团胜诉。

卓秀浩，囚禁，别墅，地下室…  
韩守浩让自己保持冷静，暂时放弃呼喊。他开始观察这个房间，家具一应俱全，带有单独卫生间，也非常干净，像一个豪华单人间，韩守浩回头看着紧闭的门，内心升起烦闷。

手机和手表不见了，不一定是掉的，有可能是被拿走的，他完全晕过去，什么也不知道。

他一直在想那件案子。  
有人举报财阀，闹得全国沸沸扬扬，证明这件事不会完全是造谣。韩守浩想起卓秀浩看自己的眼神，突然意识到什么。

高层玩男人的流言从来不断，韩守浩参加私人聚会时偶尔听过，那些淫秽的语句不堪入耳，让他厌恶，也让他产生悲悯，但终究不是他能去评判和插手的事情。

所以他也成为目标了吗。  
韩守浩握紧拳头，为未知的事情而感到一丝恐惧和惊慌。


	2. 6-10

6

柜子里有备用衣服，洗手台旁边也有牙刷牙膏，卫生间里有充足的洗发液和沐浴露，能开热水，只是电视打开没有信号，但冰箱里有一些切好的水果，看起来还挺新鲜。  
韩守浩还发现备用衣服都是男士款，抽屉里甚至有润滑剂。这让韩守浩很紧张，可能卓秀浩之前就已经在准备让他入套。

唯一缺点是，房里没有钟表。  
卓秀浩离开后，他就在这里待着，不知道多久，想吃东西就打开冰箱。手机和手表都被拿走，对外界的时间没有任何概念。

上方墙角的摄像头每天都亮着红点，表示正在运作，或许有人在监视他。  
韩守浩意识到，他跟张英美一样，被囚禁了。  
他坐在床边，没有任何方法。

咔嚓。  
有人正要进来，韩守浩看着房门被打开，进来的是卓秀浩，他后面还跟着一个黑衣男性，戴着帽子和口罩，腰间居然还有一把匕首——如果他要逃出去，那把刀会刺进身体里？

所以他逃不掉了？  
完全被卓秀浩囚禁，如果他要跟财阀周旋，输的一定是自己。

“韩法官，休息好了吗？”卓秀浩拉过椅子坐下，“看你的脸色还不错，还晕吗？”  
韩守浩看到卓秀浩拿着手机，他问：“现在几点了？”  
“啊，”卓秀浩看一眼屏幕，“晚上六点半。”

韩守浩心里有底， 又问：“几月几日。”  
“八月五日。”  
他过来的那天是八月二日，已经过了三天。  
手上还有好多案子没处理，他整理语句，说：“我不在的这几天，司法部没有人处理案件，我想知道一些情况。”

卓秀浩看着韩守浩笑了。  
他仿佛发现了新奇的事物，进来前没有想到韩守浩的反应会是如此。以往的女孩们一旦看到他，就会不停地说放过她们，只有韩守浩十分冷静，与他谈话的语气也自然，好像只是住在他家里一样。  
他来时也询问了赵贤宇这几天的情况，他说，韩守浩这三天在房间里没有任何异常举动，除了睡觉时间比较乱以外，就在房间里正常生活。

他还能关心司法部的情况。  
卓秀浩的双眼微微睁大，笑意也越来越浓厚，他想，自己应该用点非常方法。

“好尽责啊，韩法官。”卓秀浩给出评价，他同时挥挥手，身后的赵贤宇出去了，房间里只剩下两人，这让韩守浩的戒备心越来越强烈。  
卓秀浩说：“韩法官是不清楚自己的处境，还是过于清楚自己的处境？”

韩守浩面目冷淡，没有直视卓秀浩，“我知道这里是您的地方。”  
“很多人都在巴结韩法官，想收拢你这个聪明人。”卓秀浩突然坐到床上，在韩守浩的旁边。  
没有进入卓秀浩视野的右手抓紧了被单。  
他的脑子里都是高层玩弄男性的流言。

“那韩法官能猜到我要做什么吗？”  
韩守浩的面目终于有一丝动容，但很快消失。  
卓秀浩笑了，说：“其实我只是邀请张英美来我家谈话，她却很怕我，我也不知道为什么。”  
“看起来韩法官一点也不怕我，我很开心。”  
韩守浩一直看着前方，从侧方能看到鼻子高挺，下巴说得上小巧。

“我想和韩法官聊聊，韩法官愿意与我聊天吗。”  
“嗯。”

卓秀浩的视线从眼睛移到衬衫上的扣子，“那我想和韩法官做爱，韩法官也愿意吗？”  
韩守浩终于转头看他，表情没有先前冷淡，眼瞳似乎在颤动，他想起抽屉里找到的润滑剂，也能确定卓秀浩要的就是他。  
卓秀浩在笑，可他的眼里充斥冰冷，强烈的压迫感快让韩守浩窒息。

韩守浩快把被单抓烂，没有回答，卓秀浩稍微靠近他，压低声音缓缓说：“韩法官，回答要迅速。门外的贤宇虽然也和韩法官一样，不爱搭理人，但是每次回答都很快。”  
他在说，门外有人，不要想着逃跑。

韩守浩头脑发昏，他慢慢抬眼，看着墙角里正运作的闪烁红点。  
“那么…请不要，开摄像头。”

7

“在包厢里第一次看到韩法官，就被吸引了。”  
卓秀浩解开韩守浩上衣的纽扣，这是他在房间里准备好的备用衣服，不确定韩守浩的尺寸，买的也是比较大的尺码，从进房间他就有意地去观察韩守浩露出的锁骨，由于领口宽松，一览无遗。

韩守浩躺在他身下，偏过头也不看他。  
卓秀浩一边说，一边从胸膛摸到肚脐下方，“冷淡，不搭理人，脸上没有表情，坐在最旁边默默喝酒。”  
“甚至连眼神都懒得给人，拒绝我的邀请。”  
“被关在这里，你也是一样的冷淡，很有趣。”

卓秀浩闻到了他喜欢的香味，韩守浩这几天有洗头洗澡，卫生间里准备的沐浴用品都是卓秀浩喜欢的东西。

韩守浩静静地听着，试图从这番话里找出卓秀浩的意图。  
可以说他没有得罪卓秀浩，仅仅只是因为本身性格而勾起对方的兴趣，就像那些高层说，喜欢某些类型的男人。

“我很喜欢。”卓秀浩撑在韩守浩的两边，韩守浩对于他的话没有很多反应，不愿意看他，从而暴露出线条修长的脖颈，隐约看到皮下的青色血管。  
真冷静，也不反抗，因为反抗不了所以选择顺从？

卓秀浩也不知道该夸他聪明，还是骂他聪明，这样就没意思了。  
不过来日方长，才只是开始，韩守浩迟早会哀求自己放过他，他最爱看这些人低声求饶，从一开始的冷静到最后的崩溃，那是非常奇妙的过程，也最让他喜爱。

他派人调查过韩守浩，家境一般，出身于小村子，还有一个背负五次前科的双胞胎弟弟。从小到大都是模范生，考试次次全国第一，研修院同样以第一毕业，任职法官期间，工作能力也是所有人认可的强，可以说是一个绝对的人才，绝对的精英。

这样的履历，可能最后他都有点舍不得杀掉。  
卓秀浩脸上挂着一成不变的笑，上手脱了韩守浩的裤子，下半身暴露在空气里。他听到韩守浩深吸一口气，对方给反应都是难以察觉的，哪怕现在要和男人做爱。  
卓秀浩很期待这样的冷淡男人，在最后崩溃求饶那刻的表情。

他从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，韩守浩只觉得屈辱感不停攀升。  
“放心，韩法官，不会让你疼，你是客人，我作为主人会好好招待。”卓秀浩说话时慢吞吞的，声音也低，甚至低到听不清具体的发音，韩守浩听在耳里只觉得十足危险。

卓秀浩打开韩守浩的腿，未见光的大腿内侧柔软又白嫩，他的毛发不多又淡，就连这种地方都跟本人相似。  
“韩法官，要放松点。”  
韩守浩闭上眼，胸腔充斥着满满的屈辱。  
站着润滑剂的手指在他的股缝里来回，冰凉又黏着，他想起那些淫秽的话语，预感接下来的一段日子都不会好过。

他没有权势去反抗财阀的副会长，听话也不见得会有出路，张英美的证词里有说过，她尝试逃出去，但还是被抓回来了，卓秀浩还用奶奶的录音威胁他，那么也有可能会牵扯到自己的家人。  
这个世界就是如此等级分明，韩守浩没办法反抗。

“韩法官好安静。”卓秀浩的手指在身体里探索，手指被紧密地裹着，可以看出身体的主人十分紧张，于是他用了点力气。  
韩守浩感到痛，他很怕痛，哪怕被割了一个伤口，都让他难以忍受。  
可现在他不敢言，也不敢表现出愤怒。

卓秀浩突然不满地咂舌，他强硬地进入了第二根手指，“放松点，韩法官。”  
韩守浩疼到穴口在收缩。

“我还想着今天做完，明天可以去拜访韩法官的家人。”  
韩守浩微微瞪大眼睛，他转头抬眼看向卓秀浩，昏暗的光线下，卓秀浩黑白分明的双眼显得更加可怖。  
拿家人威胁他，这些财阀做得出。  
他意识到张英美没有被折磨成疯子是她幸运。

韩守浩努力平复自己的情绪，他忍着痛，尝试放松身体，卓秀浩感受到配合，说：“这样才好，我也不想韩法官太难受。”  
虚伪的语气和内容令人生厌。

室内很安静，听到的声音也极少，身体的手指缓慢进出，挤压出的黏着声音似乎被无限放大了，最初感到疼痛不适，适应后也没有很强的痛感了。他沉默地看着天花板，床头的灯闯进余光，非常刺眼。

卓秀浩俯下身，他看到韩守浩的额头出现了细汗，脸上微微发红。  
可他还是冷冰冰的样子，眉头皱得更紧。

卓秀浩眼里的笑意熄灭些许，又说：“韩法官准备好了，可是我还没有。”  
他说：“帮帮我，好吗。”

8

这不是询问，是命令。  
韩守浩也没打算回答，卓秀浩不管他是否回应，拉过韩守浩的右手放在自己毫无反应的性器上。  
卓秀浩其实没有任何想做爱的欲望，他只是觉得，一个自尊心高的男人，被男人压着干，是一件非常屈辱的事情。他自己也对做爱兴趣一般，这不过只是正常的生理需求，他选择找一个干净的女人或者男人，随便解决一把。

那些人会主动伺候他，让他产生性欲，可韩守浩不会。  
韩守浩的表情看起来很有趣了，不是刚刚的冷淡，而是透着点惊慌，眉头皱得死紧。  
“或许，韩法官可以先把我的皮带解了。”  
韩守浩没动，卓秀浩低声说：“我不想跑一趟去见你的家人，真的。”  
“啊，是不是姿势不太方便？”他说完便拉着韩守浩起身，而自己也坐在床上。两人面对面坐着，以一种暧昧的姿势。  
这种双腿大开在人前的动作让韩守浩不敢直视，但他在这个时候，也没有别的选择。

“太慢了。”  
卓秀浩拽着韩守浩的手腕，从底裤的边缘探进去。  
韩守浩摸到卓秀浩的性器，身体都僵硬着，他从小到大都没有干过这种事，更别说还要给别人做。他第一反应是抽开，卓秀浩自然是不允许的，他伸手搂着韩守浩的腰背，“韩法官，退缩可不是好事情。”

“我想韩法官非常聪明的。”卓秀浩凑近他的耳朵，“对吧？”  
韩守浩完全不想和卓秀浩有任何接触，他厌恶地撇开脸，卓秀浩低声笑着，他紧紧地钳制着韩守浩的手腕，不让他抽走。

掌心里是一团温热的软肉，韩守浩的手都在发抖。  
卓秀浩也等到有些不耐烦，摁着韩守浩的手一直往里探，或许是因为从小家里比较重视聪明的孩子，又或者韩守浩运动比较少，他的手掌几乎没有茧子。  
“韩法官？”  
“……”

韩守浩又闭上眼睛，他总觉得闭上眼，就可以不用面对事实。  
他还是动手了，带着极度的不愿意。卓秀浩似是舒服地叹了一声，他伸手让韩守浩可以离他更近，低头舔舐他自愿“献上”的脖颈，韩守浩想逃离这样的处境，也只能想想。

没有任何技巧的抚慰，卓秀浩眯着眼观察韩守浩的神情，那种不甘和抗拒才是最能让他有感觉的原因。他重新把韩守浩压回床上，卡入他的腿间，舔舐着脆弱的喉结，再到胸膛的乳尖，但他的视线总黏着韩守浩，观察他的神色。  
韩守浩身上每一块肌肉都在说着抗拒，舌头在皮肤上游走的濡湿感让他犯恶心，就像冰冷的蛇在身上缠绕。只是掌心感受到卓秀浩的性器慢慢有了反应，最后又热又硬，他的指尖都快麻痹，每一秒都在叫嚣着要抽出来。

“韩法官还是要多练习。”卓秀浩突然说，也松开了手，韩守浩立马抽出来，他的手腕一圈都有了红印。  
紧接着双腿被打开了，卓秀浩盯着他的下身，又拿了点润滑剂在穴口抹匀，已经被打开的身体也很容易接纳手指的进入，卓秀浩随意抹了些许，他握着自己的阴茎抵在穴口，抬头看着韩守浩。

“如果疼，可以叫出来。”  
卓秀浩的眼里满是期待，他往里推进。  
韩守浩的身体紧绷，无法放松，他抗拒着卓秀浩的进入，于是那种仿佛被撕开身体的疼痛侵袭全身感官，他紧紧地闭着嘴，牙齿狠狠咬着下唇，死也不发出一声。

9

“韩法官为什么不听话？”卓秀浩掐着韩守浩的腰，感受到巨大的阻力，“聪明人应该知道这时候应该怎么做啊。”  
韩守浩身上也遍布细密的汗水，两腿也在微微打颤，胸膛起伏的频率极高，还有很重的呼吸声。卓秀浩看到对方咬着嘴唇并且脸色也差，感到心情极好，他拿来润滑剂又抹了些在茎身上，“韩法官？”

韩守浩疼到喉咙都在颤抖，他感受到卓秀浩正在侵犯自己，同样是男人的性器，埋在身体里，而且还要继续捅进来。  
他直犯恶心，可是卓秀浩有可能会找上他的家人。

韩守浩不知道花了多少精力去完成所谓的放松，卓秀浩死死地盯着韩守浩的脸，在松懈之际握紧腰部，陡地一下插进去。韩守浩的呼吸一瞬间凝滞，双手绞着被单，后续传来的呼吸声一直都是颤抖的，那是痛的证明。  
卓秀浩喘着气笑出来，他的茎身被肉穴紧紧地包裹着，好像比他以往的任何一次性爱都舒服。  
“韩法官？”他低下头，韩守浩的眼眶盛着红色，脸上和脖子也是发红，牙齿甚至把下唇咬出血。  
而且只有颤抖的呼吸声，其余任何声音也没有。

他的趣味在看到这样的反应后真是越来越浓，韩守浩正如大家嘴里传的，冷淡又高傲，只是卓秀浩没想到连做爱被侵犯也会保持自己的自尊心。  
宁愿嘴巴咬破也不愿意开口，真有趣。  
韩守浩真是太有趣了。

那么我来看看你的自尊心到底有多厉害，韩法官。  
卓秀浩笑出了声音，笑声从喉咙里挤压出来，他仿佛能看到韩守浩求饶的样子，这张冷淡倔强的脸哭着求他，该是多么漂亮，多么让人着迷。

“韩法官，”卓秀浩拍拍胸膛，平复因笑声而过度的呼吸，“你好有趣。”  
韩守浩不寒而栗，他感受到卓秀浩又靠近他几分，阴茎在体内小幅度摩擦，他真的要吐了。  
“韩法官可以不用憋着。”

他话音还没完全落下，卓秀浩便抽出一半又插进去，这副身体下意识抗拒侵入，却把他的性器夹得更紧，湿滑的内壁与茎身摩擦，多余的润滑液也就被挤出来了，卓秀浩更在乎韩守浩的反应，显然这一下肯定不够。

双手从腰上转移到腿根，手指陷进内侧的软肉，更是把两腿掰开，缓缓插入又抽出，润滑剂被挤压的黏着声细小又清新。韩守浩只觉得又不适，比起手指，卓秀浩的性器很粗，他只觉得胀痛，再说他对男性之间的性交毫无经验，也没想到可以用来插入。  
最重要的是他被卓秀浩成功地侵犯，可以说不费任何力气，用威胁，用势力，用压迫，这就是财阀，韩守浩不敢反抗的财阀。  
好恶心，这些人好恶心。

卓秀浩发誓这是比以前都爽快的性爱，没有被开拓过的肉穴不适应性交，时时刻刻都保持着裹紧的状态，他压下身子，看到抓着被单的双手，把手腕抓在一起，单手钳制摁在韩守浩头顶，韩守浩这才慌忙对上他的视角，泛着泪，眼里也是很明显的讨厌。  
这份讨厌什么时候会变成麻木和绝望呢？好期待。

他笑着，说：“韩法官不愧是第一次，好紧。”  
“……”

韩守浩避开他的视线，不想去听这些与他无关的话。  
卓秀浩暂时放缓速度，他空出的一只手从头顶摸到下唇，轻轻一摁，都能看到血珠渗出。血液本身拥有锐利的红色，每次他的照片里都会有红色点缀，会让画面变得很漂亮。

韩守浩五官很不错，皮肤偏白，可能是常年在办公室的缘故。  
他之前在腰上掐了半天，放手的时候才能看到粉色的印痕，映衬他的肤色。

很漂亮啊，不管什么时候见到这个人。  
那种拒人于千里之外的态度，正是他最想摧毁的东西。

卓秀浩突然收敛笑容，他一手摁着手腕，一手托着腰部，继续侵犯韩守浩。每一下的力度很重，速度也不慢，肉体啪啪声不绝于耳，室内的声音被无限放大。

韩守浩被钳制的双手握成拳头，仰着下巴尖还是不出声，他的腮帮都能看到咬紧牙关后的凸起。  
肉穴完全被卓秀浩干到松软，于是他低头咬着韩守浩的耳朵问他疼不疼，韩守浩终究还是不回答，迎接沉默的也是更为猛烈的撞击。

韩守浩全身都泛着痛，唯独被进入的地方适应了卓秀浩的节奏，棍子一样的性器翻搅他的内里，他想知道这一场折磨什么时候才能结束，太恶心了。  
“完全不出声啊。”卓秀浩低头看到肉穴周围一圈白沫，臀部上也有好多红色指痕，还有韩守浩的性器，完全没有任何勃起的意思。

卓秀浩伸手握着，韩守浩身体在发抖。  
“抱歉，忘记让韩法官也舒服了。”卓秀浩赞叹道，“颜色不深，很少做吗，我记得韩法官有过女朋友？”  
他看韩守浩愣了片刻，眼神暗下来，“果然有吧，韩法官。”

卓秀浩再次俯下身，他就想近距离观察韩守浩，他不会放过任何一个变化。  
于是他一边干着韩守浩，一边给他刺激性器，不论如何，男人的生理反应也不能抗拒。手里的东西有了反应，卓秀浩更是去看着对方，韩守浩还是那副样子，死死忍着，就是不开口。

可他的眼眶里总有泪，就是不会流出来。  
“这么厉害…”卓秀浩嘀咕着，刺激的力度也加大，也有了很明显的反应，正在渐渐地勃起。  
拇指摸着性器的头部，手掌裹着茎身前后滑动，卓秀浩就像在蛊惑他一样，他说：“不舒服吗？”  
“叫出来怎么样，韩法官？”

他期待着，希望自己难得一次的“伺候”可以换来韩守浩的反应。  
可是韩守浩的下唇即使再次被咬出血，他也紧紧闭嘴，用行动告诉他不可能。

“啧。”卓秀浩挺腰继续干着他，他也有点舍不得离开，这具身体比他干过的任何人都舒服，或许是因为第一次，所以紧致湿热。

韩守浩只觉得床头的灯光刺眼，视线模糊，浑身热得难受，而且他越来越想吐了，非常难受，只有被掌控的脆弱能带来一点奇怪的舒爽感。  
一股酸意开始凝聚，韩守浩也不是完全没有经验的男人，这种熟悉感让他惊慌，在经历这一串长久的沉默后，他突然说：“放开。”  
因为憋了太久，嗓子又哑又痛。

“什么？”卓秀浩没想到韩守浩此刻会开口，“韩法官刚刚说了什么？”  
他低下头靠近韩守浩，身体前倾，韩守浩却突然感受到一股酥麻，而他的酸意同时凝聚到顶点，身体一阵发抖，射出来了。

10

韩守浩晕乎乎地躺着，卓秀浩拖着他的腰臀狠狠地操了几十下。韩守浩还有点意识，敏感地夹着他，最后卓秀浩射在他身上，分不清到底是谁的精液。

他起身下床，拿床边的抽纸随意擦拭自己的下身，纸团丢进垃圾桶，穿好衣服出门上锁。  
赵贤宇在监控器前坐着，四个屏幕都是黑色未开启状态。他看卓秀浩出来了，打算重开监视器，卓秀浩却抬手制止，“不要打开，我会用手机监控，听我命令再打开。”

“明白了。”赵贤宇看着黑色屏幕，又问：“那我这两天……？”  
“还是待着，除了进房间。”  
“嗯。”

卓秀浩看时间是将近七点半左右，他打开许久没碰过的监控软件，房间里的韩守浩躺着没动，下半身未着存缕，床单乱七八糟，是他们折腾后的成果。  
暂时不会醒了，他刚刚居然忍到直接昏过去了。  
这种不屈服的样子，还真是有魅力，太有趣了，真的。

……  
韩守浩在疲惫和疼痛中醒来，他意识到房里还开着灯，沉默了片刻，被侵犯的记忆不停地往脑海里涌。他身上每一处都疼，四肢使不上力气，连手指都暂时抬不起来，他注意到身上没有任何遮挡物，难以启齿的地方更是钝痛。

他躺了好半天，才慢吞吞地从床上爬起来坐着。  
一低头，就看到恶心的液体。韩守浩不忍看一片狼藉，他扯过被单遮住光裸的下身，发呆好半天。  
这样的侵犯还会有几次？卓秀浩有可能放他出去吗？  
没有任何希望的答案，韩守浩只觉得头疼，他看着密闭的房间，现在最想知道时间，从卓秀浩告诉他六点半开始，过了多久，他晕了，也不知道时间。

身上好疼，哪里都疼。  
韩守浩瞥见手腕的红痕，还没完全淡下去。他偏头看着床头墙面的镜子，苍白的唇色上有一点深色，摸上去还有点疼。  
他闭上眼，想让自己再冷静一点，只是一闭眼，全都是糟糕的画面。  
一直累积的恶心感突然涌上，他的胃部开始翻滚，韩守浩起身跑到厕所，几乎是跌在了马桶边，他在吐，可是什么也吐不出。

他捂着肚子，却摸到了精液。  
韩守浩的瞳孔微微收缩，他忍着肌肉的疼痛起身，打开了淋浴头，被蹂躏到满是褶皱的上衣被丢到地上。  
他淋了十几秒的冷水，热水才渐渐打上皮肤。  
双腿都因为站不稳而打颤，他冲掉身上多余的脏污，包括某个地方，冲得干干净净，明明肌肉还在发疼，但他要洗掉这些东西，一点也不要留下。  
韩守浩捂着腹部，他这几天只吃了一点水果和即食食品，大概是胃病再犯，可是没有药，只能喝水。

他扶着墙慢慢走出去，每一步踩地上都在腿疼。韩守浩也不管摄像头开不开了，他拿出一套干净衣服穿上，看到床上乱七八糟的样子，整理领子的手停顿，咬紧牙关。

韩守浩找到干净的地方坐下，他头疼，身上疼，胃疼，没有一处是完好的。  
他在想，下一次卓秀浩什么时候进来？他失踪这几天有人在问吗？还能出去吗？是在这里被虐待还是幸运地逃出去？

他把所有顾虑在脑子里过一遍，没有一个肯定答案。  
“几点了。”韩守浩自言自语，摸着手腕上的痕迹，没有再动。

……  
卓秀浩从手机里看到韩守浩醒来的一举一动，其实韩守浩也没有晕多久，从自己出来到现在只过了两小时。  
他这才打电话给赵贤宇，“可以打开了。”  
于是他关掉软件。

他不愿意让赵贤宇看到韩守浩那副样子，只能自己看。  
“接下来怎么办才好啊，韩守浩…”卓秀浩闭眼回想这一场性爱，他操控着书房里的灯光，忽明忽暗，间隙里能看到卓秀浩的笑，那是满足，是遇到理想猎物的喜悦。


	3. 11-15

11

咔哒——  
沉寂的空间里突然传来声音，韩守浩睁开眼，那是从房门方向传来的，他撑起来坐着，果不其然看到房门被打开了。握紧的双手在看到来人的那一刻松懈，韩守浩有意识地看一眼身后，没有别人，只能看到长长的一道走廊。

“副会长没来。”是之前跟着卓秀浩的人，戴着口罩，端着盘子，盘子里放着饭菜汤各一碗，“吃饭，冰箱里的量你应该吃完了。”  
还剩一盒水果，他今天也只吃了水果，胃已经隐隐作疼很久了，随时都有想吐的感受。

韩守浩记得他叫贤宇，卓秀浩是这样称呼他的。  
他看着对方放下饭菜就准备走，韩守浩喊住他：“等一下。”  
“什么事？”

“几月几日，几点。”  
“八月七日，下午一点，刚过”

他说完就出去了，再次上锁，仿佛连多余的空气都不准进。  
韩守浩看着端过来的午餐，还能看到冒着热气，他坐到离桌子最近的位置，移动时还觉得身上有隐隐的疼痛。他用勺子舀一口汤吃一口菜饭，慢慢地嚼着咽下去。  
所以他在这里只关了五天，却感觉有半个月漫长，也联系不到外面，不知道司法部看他失踪会怎么样。

韩守浩放下勺子，他吃不下了，碗里还有部分剩余，整体的饭量根本不多，但他的胃已经在抗议，没办法继续吞咽。

他估算一下时间，吃完饭大概是十三点二十左右，离晚上还有五六个小时，只是对时间的计算偏差肯定会越来越大，他看不到外面的天色，一旦他休息睡过去，再醒来又乱了。

张英美应该是和他一样的，不过张英美没有指控卓秀浩性侵她，基本是精神上的施压虐待，而卓秀浩却…  
画面再次闪回，他闭眼说服自己不要在意，他每天都在用清醒的时间尽力说服自己，但这就是可怕的事实，甚至还可能有第二次，第三次。

他不安地又握紧双手，在发抖，手臂青筋隐隐突显。  
韩守浩是讨厌的，是愤怒的，可他什么也做不了。他顷刻间卸下力气，倒在床上，安静地看着地面，等待着下一次送餐的时间。

12

卓秀浩打开门，他看到韩守浩躺着没有动。  
他提着一个袋子进来，放在床边的椅子上，卓秀浩喊了声：“韩法官？”  
韩守浩没有应声，卓秀浩低头看到他闭着眼，呼吸也挺平稳，似乎是还在睡觉，嘴唇还有上次咬破的痕迹。他抬头对摄像头招手，赵贤宇没一会儿就端着饭菜进来了，也安静地出去，关门上锁。

“韩法官，该吃饭了。”  
卓秀浩拍拍他的肩膀，接着在床边坐下。  
韩守浩突然惊醒一般，回头看到卓秀浩的背影，迷茫的眼神瞬间清醒，眉头也仿佛是条件反射地皱起，是戒备的神情，他起身拉开距离，卓秀浩抬手指着饭菜，“吃吧。”

“几点了？”  
“六点半左右，”卓秀浩回头，一脸无害，“不吃饭吗，韩法官。”  
韩守浩在原地坐了半天，才沉默着到床边，一声不响地开始进食，他看到椅子上有一个陌生袋子，应该是卓秀浩带来的。

他现在精神紧张，可是紧张也没有多大用，所以韩守浩想让自己能平静下来，但他没办法松懈。卓秀浩总是给人一种危险感，他不知道下一秒会发生什么。

“喔，差点忘了。”卓秀浩伸手把袋子拿来，韩守浩看到他从里面掏出一个单反相机，开机调试画面。  
为什么要带相机？

韩守浩带着疑惑，继续吃饭，突然听到咔嚓一声，他抬头，看到卓秀浩正对着他拍照，接着心满意足地调出拍好的照片。

“韩法官果然很上镜。”卓秀浩说着，又把镜头对着他，韩守浩没动，他看到这款相机的标志，是他当时没有买下的品牌。  
卓秀浩笑说：“我今天特意带了相机，有用处。”  
“嗯。”韩守浩的爱好已经搁置很多年了，也不打算和这样的人讨论他曾经的兴趣，卓秀浩说：“韩法官大学也有玩过摄影，现在是没兴趣了？”

“没有。”韩守浩如同机器一样咀嚼，他又听到左边传来拍照的声音。这回的饭菜还是没有吃完，韩守浩把东西放回盘子里，抽纸擦擦嘴边多余的油渍。

卓秀浩起身说：“我一小时后来。”  
他摆弄着相机，说话听着轻描淡写，“请韩法官好好洗澡，像上次那样。”于是出去了，又是熟悉的上锁声。

像上次那样…  
韩守浩的双手再次不可控制地发抖。

13

一管用完的润滑液被丢到地上，被丢进脏污床单的怀抱里。  
茎身推进肠道，撑开了肉穴，卓秀浩摁着韩守浩两边的手，强硬地捅进去，他也不管韩守浩有没有适应，进入后没有多久，便开始进出，就跟前两天交合的快感一样美妙。

卓秀浩这两天总想着韩守浩，想着他倔强的表情，想着他颤抖的身体，想着他紧致的小洞，他确实认为韩守浩比以往任何一个人都美味，不需要任何刺激，他就可以勃起，光是想着韩守浩的身体，他就兴奋。

这从未有过，卓秀浩以为性爱是无趣的，是解决生理需求的一种方式，而韩守浩不一样，他意识到新猎物真是处处都能给他惊喜。

粗长的茎身在肉穴里高频进出，响亮的撞击声在房间里太过清晰，传到韩守浩耳朵里，韩守浩恨不得自己是聋的，所有的声音和感官在告诉他自己被卓秀浩折磨着。  
皮肤浮现细汗，热得难受，室内没有一丝微风可以进来，闷热无比，卓秀浩掌心也出了汗，他压制着韩守浩的手腕，皮肤触碰只能带来热，因抗拒紧张而夹紧他的穴口完全不会松懈，也不会迎合，就这么由他每一次强硬捅开，撑满他的穴内。

“韩法官，很舒服的啊。”卓秀浩挑起嘴角，低头与韩守浩面对面，床头的灯光映出韩守浩低垂的睫毛，在眼底打出一根根阴影，细汗在皮肤上闪着微光。  
他这才注意到，韩守浩的嘴唇干燥，唇纹很深，表皮仿佛皲裂，在凹陷里能看到一条条深红色，这是没有滋润过的嘴唇。  
被咬的伤疤很明显，已经结痂了，不过照韩守浩咬唇的趋势，这伤口一段时间不会痊愈。

真倔，好有趣。  
卓秀浩笑出一排白牙，看起来心情特别好，他放开钳制的双手，向下抓着膝窝处往两边压下，持续地往里顶，抽出时还带着小部分肠肉。韩守浩只觉得胯骨周围疼，咬着下唇死死忍着，没一会儿卓秀浩又拖着他的腰往上提，他急促地呼吸着，习惯大小节奏的肠道彻底打开。

“呼，韩法官，”卓秀浩突然放慢了速度，他说，“换个姿势怎么样。”  
同样的，这是提前告知，韩守浩没有力气回应，卓秀浩抽出性器，把接近疲软的韩守浩翻身，臀部搞搞抬起，他抓着臀肉，五指陷进去，用拇指去拨开被操红了的小穴，周围还有残留的润滑液，卓秀浩咂舌，拿出一管新的抹在穴内。  
韩守浩明显地抖了抖身体，往前小幅度拉开距离，被卓秀浩一把抓回来，臀肉贴着腿部。

“听话。”卓秀浩并起两指往穴口里探入，似乎在探索什么，指腹触碰到丝滑的肠壁，整个指头都往里插进去。  
韩守浩闷在柔软的枕头里，不知道后方到底在做什么，他意识不能保持绝对的清醒，想着的全都是结束，结束，结束。  
陡地，手指摸到了哪里，韩守浩腰部一颤，卓秀浩顿住，他弯曲手指，满意地看到韩守浩弓着腰。

“韩法官也应该看看自己。”他笑道，抽出手指，视线上移，看到上衣也滑落到蝴蝶骨的位置，往下走是明显的腰部曲线，卓秀浩直起身子，掰开穴口，一捅到底。

韩守浩咬着枕头一角，来抵御被塞满的窒息感，只是他还没有缓多久，卓秀浩抽出再插入，准确刺激到刚刚被摸的地方，那种电击一般的酥酥麻麻的快感瞬间涌上，韩守浩不知道那是什么，但聪明如他也清楚不是什么好事。

卓秀浩每一次顶入都是摩擦和刺激，韩守浩被一波波的快感给打得猝不及防，手也快没了力气，扩散到全身四肢的舒爽如同拍打在岩石上的浪潮，猛烈迅速，而且还在不停地累积，也不知道尽头在哪里，可他不能示弱，不可以示弱。

“我知道韩法官现在很舒服。”卓秀浩从身后往前伸手，摸到了韩守浩的性器，“你在勃起了，没有感觉到吗？”  
韩守浩手臂上的青筋都爆了，卓秀浩握着他的脆弱处，手指灵活地挑拨着，双重的刺激让紧咬的牙关都泛着酸痛，耳边突然一阵热气，再是细小的痛，“还要忍着吗？”

是他意识混沌，才会觉得卓秀浩的声音低沉又柔和，就像是在诱哄他，可韩守浩知道卓秀浩不会是这种人。  
他懒得理对方，充耳不闻，接着肩膀又被咬了，一阵酸麻，再接着卓秀浩抚摸他的胸膛，揉捏着乳尖拉扯。

“我想看看韩法官。”  
卓秀浩压低韩守浩的臀部，他也随着姿势的改变而沉下身体，胸膛紧紧地贴合对方的背部，他看着镜子里的自己，止不住的笑意，接着强行让韩守浩抬头，镜子里，他看到韩守浩的眼睛发红又湿润，被情色充满，只是和他视线对上的那刻，一瞬间就清明了，卓秀浩甚至没来得及观赏。

他小幅度地在体内进出，和镜子里的韩守浩对话。  
“韩法官，不聊聊天吗。”  
韩守浩闭着嘴，眼睛看向别处。  
“好倔啊，韩法官真是不把我放在眼里，太伤心了。”卓秀浩停顿片刻，他看着镜子，问：“聊聊你弟弟也不行吗？”

韩守浩抬眼，卓秀浩笑道：“愿意和我聊了？”  
他撤了手，韩守浩跌回床面，卓秀浩重新换成面对面的姿势，把人拖向自己，十分顺畅地插进去，他低头撑着两边，游刃有余地开启话题：“你弟弟韩江浩替了你的职位，现在正在冒充你当法官，他好像不太关心你啊？”

韩守浩一瞬间发愣，他居然也难得开口：“他替我？”  
“啊。”卓秀浩侧过头，盯着韩守浩，“说话了。”

“不如叫一叫？”  
“…滚。”

卓秀浩挑眉。  
韩守浩原来也是会发怒的。

14

卓秀浩没能如愿听见想要的声音，倒是欣赏到韩守浩靠着后面就高潮射精的场景，直到最后一刻，韩守浩除了谈到弟弟以外，死不开口。

他像上次一样起身擦拭，韩守浩却突然从床上爬下去，跌跌撞撞地跑到卫生间里，接着传来呕吐声。卓秀浩慢悠悠地走到卫生间门口，看到韩守浩背对他，赤裸着跪在地上，腰部的掐痕明显，大腿根还有淫靡的痕迹，一副被蹂躏的狼狈样子。

居然吐了。  
卓秀浩抱臂观察，韩守浩却突然倒在地上，他缩成一团，捂着肚子，看起来很痛苦，和当时的张英美一样。  
卓秀浩不会犯第二次错，他这回出门让赵贤宇把私人医生喊来，接着回到卫生间打开花洒，把韩守浩从头到尾淋个干净，架着他丢到床上。

韩守浩蜷缩着，头上也分不清是水还是溢出的汗，卓秀浩只是坐在椅子上看着他，面无表情。直到私人医生来了，他眼神示意去检查，医生隔着被子摸到肚子，分区域按压，按到胃的时候，韩守浩一副要呕吐的样子，医生说：“可能是胃部有问题，这位先生，你以前得过吗？”

“有…一直都…”  
“最近饮食呢？情绪如何？呕吐现象呢？”  
“不好…有呕吐”  
“知道了。”

医生收拾好药箱起身，卓秀浩带着他去门口，暂时关门。  
“这位先生的具体情况不好判断，我也不能确定具体哪种胃炎，但应该是旧病了，饮食一旦不规律或者吃得很刺激，都会导致胃炎重犯。”  
“不排除这位先生是神经性胃炎，紧张或者情绪不好也会导致胃炎。”

卓秀浩点头，“知道了，麻烦医生配点药。”  
“会送来的，副会长请耐心等待。”

他送走医生，进入房间，韩守浩没有睡，他的脸色差到仿佛快死了，嘴唇也苍白。明明刚刚和自己做爱的时候没动静，做完就去卫生间吐了，看来上次摄像头里冲进去也是因为要吐。

卓秀浩坐下来，他拨开湿透的刘海，“很疼吗？”  
韩守浩还是不回答他，不回答任何除了家人工作以外的问题。

“韩法官真厉害。”  
看起来很听话，可是处处在反抗他。卓秀浩根本没有见过这样的猎物，就像是在玩一个难度极高的游戏，而且没有任何攻略，同时还在给予他源源不断的新鲜感。

连“滚”也从这样的人口里骂出来了，多困一段时间，会更有意思的。

“听得见我说话吗？”卓秀浩离开凳子，在床边蹲着，靠近韩守浩苍白的脸，“韩法官？”

韩守浩快疼晕了，他想昏睡过去，这样就没有任何痛。  
“韩法官，我暂时会留着你的。”卓秀浩托腮笑着，伸手描绘韩守浩的轮廓。

卓秀浩在说什么…？  
韩守浩的视线很模糊，听力也分散开来。

卓秀浩挠着韩守浩的下巴尖，说：“杀了你，就没意思了。”  
韩守浩没听清，只看到卓秀浩的嘴唇在动，脸也是模糊的。

……  
他如愿以偿地昏睡，进入无边的黑暗。

15

醒来时，房间里没人，这个房里大多时间只有他一个。  
感觉自己睡了很久，醒来后说不上头晕，除了可以忽视的身体酸痛，他的胃倒是很平静，韩守浩起身坐在床上，抬手捂着肚子，却看到左手背的纱布，还看到自己换了一套干净衣服。

他撕开胶布，是细小的针孔。  
打点滴了吗？韩守浩摸摸伤口，确认也已经结疤了，便撕掉胶布扔掉，余光里看到床头边角上多了东西，是药盒和纸条。  
【请按照药盒文字提示吃药，注意饮食规律。】

韩守浩拿来药盒，有饭前和饭后两种药，都写着一日三次。  
他当然知道有胃病要好好养着，只是他现在这样的状况，没办法保持一日三餐，他甚至不知道现在的时间。

咔哒。  
韩守浩一愣，他抬头看到门开了，是卓秀浩，端着经常送饭的托盘，连碗都不带变的，现在可能是午饭时间。  
“听贤宇说你醒了。”卓秀浩关怀的样子让韩守浩不适，明明是个疯子，却装出一副正常人的样子。卓秀浩说：“啊，时间，八月八日，十一点半。”

韩守浩即将脱口而出的问题就这么被堵回来，卓秀浩把盘子放下，韩守浩看到的是小菜和白粥，还有海带汤，以及一杯水，内壁还有热气形成的水珠。  
“医生说要饮食规律，还要清淡，真麻烦。”卓秀浩拉开椅子坐下，“吃药了吗。”

他打开饭前要吃的药片，和着热水吞下。  
把卓秀浩当作空气的他安静喝粥，白粥是最能抚慰胃部的东西，暖暖的流食滑过食道落入胃部，身体似乎也跟着暖和。韩守浩这回把送来的饭菜吃得干净，卓秀浩笑说：“第一次看韩法官食欲这么好。”

韩守浩垂下眉眼，根本不搭理他。  
“又不理我吗。”卓秀浩歪头去看韩守浩的脸，韩守浩倒是有反应了，他更往相反方向转头，好似卓秀浩是什么不干净的东西，卓秀浩笑出了声，说：“和韩法官待一起真的好多惊喜。”

“虽然韩法官不理我，但这个东西你肯定感兴趣的。”  
韩守浩回过头，看到卓秀浩手里是他的手表，那是他最看重的时间。  
“噢，理我了。”卓秀浩抚摸着手里的石英表，“我看韩法官每次都要问时间，干脆把手表带来了。”

“你拿了我的手机和手表。”  
“嗯，我拿了。”

卓秀浩看韩守浩盯着手表，像是盯着饲料的一条鱼。  
“也是为了韩法官的健康，”卓秀浩起身走到床边，俯视着病怏怏的他，“希望韩法官可以按照医生说的，规律饮食，我也会配合。”  
他弯下腰，把手表戴在左手手腕上，缓缓道：“我可不想每次做完，都看到韩法官去卫生间吐，韩法官难受，我也难受。”

卓秀浩抬头，能看到韩守浩的双眼冷得像黑曜石一般，透不进光线，下颌消瘦，嘴唇白到快和皮肤融为一体。  
“真漂亮。”他由衷感叹道，也希望这个人可以撕开冰冷的外壳，让他看看里面有没有被伤害到一丝一毫。

韩守浩并不认为漂亮是形容一个男人的词，可他什么也不会说。  
卓秀浩不会自讨没趣，他起身把托盘端着准备离开，“那么，好好休息。”

韩守浩待人走了，不停地抚摸他的手表，看着显示的十二点零六，他似乎终于有了一丝期盼，这是目前他与外界唯一能联系的东西。


	4. 16-20

16

赵贤宇来送饭时，韩守浩向他要了新的纸笔。  
自从手表失而复得，他每天都在记录日期，也保持着一日三餐，连带着赵贤宇也要每天早中晚固定给他送饭。韩守浩平安地过了五天，卓秀浩也没有来过一次，他的药也基本吃完，胃部没有任何不适，应该是稳定了。

一旦闲下来，他就会想到卓秀浩难得透露给他的消息。  
韩江浩出狱了，顶替他的职位。他那个只会打架的弟弟，也不知道会怎么搞砸司法部，并且他手上还有未判决的重要案件，目前进度如何也不知道。

不过，他还是更应该操心自己才对。  
韩守浩写下八月十四日，手表显示七点半。

“吃饭了。”赵贤宇开门进来，韩守浩放下纸笔，抬头看这个人总是戴着口罩，根本看不清全脸，只有双眼下的黑眼圈特别明显。  
依旧是火腿吐司和牛奶，韩守浩在赵贤宇的看守下吃完，点头说：“谢谢。”  
赵贤宇端着盘子准备走，韩守浩喊住他：“请等等。”  
“嗯？”对方回过头看着他。

“能不能帮我查一下，李浩性案件的报道进度。”  
“……”赵贤宇没有接受也没有拒绝，直接出去了。

卓秀浩在监视画面前坐着，赵贤宇走来，他便问：“刚刚他对你说什么了？”  
“李浩性案件的报道进度。”  
“啊，好像是，五星集团的那个案子吧，没趣。”  
卓秀浩疑惑道：“这个人脑子里是只有工作吗？”

赵贤宇沉默应对，卓秀浩摸着下唇笑出来，“啊真是，韩守浩…。”  
他从椅子上起身，拍拍赵贤宇的肩膀，“辛苦了，有任何变故再向我汇报，最近忙着对付那些死板股东，不会常来。”  
“是。”赵贤宇微微鞠躬。

“我进去看看。”卓秀浩打开外面的闸门。  
韩守浩抬头看到卓秀浩进来，安静五天的他又竖起防备的刺，还是决定把他当空气，卓秀浩照旧坐在椅子上，问：“还疼吗，胃。”  
韩守浩恢复了气色，甚至嘴唇都比之前有血色。

“看来是好了很多。”卓秀浩突然起身压向韩守浩，一只膝盖压在床边，韩守浩猝不及防就着坐姿倒下，头发散落开来，露出光洁的额头。  
他的眼里是防备，是讨厌，十分明显。

卓秀浩打量着他，伸手摁住腹部使力，韩守浩不为所动。  
他闻到了喜欢的香气，低声说：“韩法官确实好了吧，真想上【x】你。”

韩守浩闻言咬牙，他安静地躺着，默不作声，还是一样的顺从。卓秀浩知道韩守浩心里正在骂他，从眼睛里能看出来，比起不透光的黑曜石，这样更好玩。

他低头吻着脖子，说：“只是最近忙，韩法官可以多休息一下，但我会尽快？”  
说完他笑着起身，韩守浩也重新换成坐姿，思忖着等会去卫生间把刚刚的痕迹给洗掉。卓秀浩没有急着走，而是坐下来，说：“五星集团的李浩性，被判处七年有期徒刑。”

“什么？”韩守浩又开口了，卓秀浩挑着嘴角，“这篇报道热度很高。”  
韩守浩皱着眉，也猜到事件走向和他预想的不一样，特别是韩江浩这个人，十分乱来。他握拳思考，陡地下巴被捏着，迫使抬头，卓秀浩的眼珠在他脸上流连，“真的一模一样，和电视里。”

“电视？”韩守浩抓住了关键词。  
“你弟弟还上电视了，谈论法律，之类的东西。”卓秀浩的表情带着遗憾，“电视里的‘韩法官’会笑，你呢？”

韩守浩只会在他想回应的事情上说话，其他一律沉默。  
卓秀浩也不期待韩守浩能回答，他说：“韩法官很适合和我们这些人待着，要考虑辞职后来正镇集团的法务部吗？”

韩守浩抬眼，不说话，卓秀浩说：“或许可以考虑下。”  
他看着手表，“啊，我也该走了，这些该死的老头。”

卓秀浩插袋感叹，看向上面的摄像头，“如果韩法官有什么要求，可以朝摄像头招招手。”  
他离开房间，韩守浩起身去卫生间，清洗刚刚被吻过的地方。

17

会议室里围坐着股东们，对于卓秀浩来讲就是一群无聊的老头，说着无所谓的演讲，一点也落不到实处，毕竟这些人想让他下台，恨不得自己采用无用的建议，趁机踩他一脚，把他扔到别的地方去。

卓秀浩面无表情，左耳朵进右耳朵出，他只想知道新一季度的产品计划。  
内口袋的手机突然震动，卓秀浩面色一变，微笑着拿出来——这是韩守浩的手机，他一直带在身上。

【呀，韩守浩！你有仇家吗，到底做了什么坏事让人袭击你？】  
【什么。】

卓秀浩从座椅里直起腰背，所有人都看向他，卓秀浩不以为然地伸手让会议继续，托腮等着韩江浩那边的回答。

他在以韩守浩的身份和韩江浩联系。  
韩守浩的手机通讯录里只有寥寥几人，却有很多未知号码打进来，剩下的就是他的妈妈，卓秀浩自然不会帮他接，而在韩守浩被他囚禁的第五天，他的弟弟也打电话来了，打不通就短信轰炸，语气非常凶狠。

他自然都调查得一清二楚，知道韩江浩顶替韩守浩的位置，只是没想到兄弟俩关系很差，发过来的话里都是难听的称呼，全然没有弟弟的样子。  
为了不穿帮，他就以韩守浩的身份联系了，模仿冷淡的语气还挺好玩。

卓秀浩等待韩江浩的解释，只是会议开完了，韩江浩也没有回复，甚至没有已读。卓秀浩心想，韩守浩那种人也有仇家？也是，和他们这些人有关系，总会惹怒一些普通人，被袭击见怪不怪。

他走在回到办公室的路上，手机再次震动。

【总之，收起你那伪君子的嘴脸，好好做人吧！我差点就被打了！】  
【不用你管。】

卓秀浩尽职尽责地扮演着语气差的哥哥。

韩江浩暂时不会注意到韩守浩失踪，算是间接制造证据，只是仇家怎么回事？  
如果他问韩守浩，对方至少也会开口说，关乎他的家人和工作，韩守浩会有反应。只是他最近没时间，想起这群老头很烦，要不是因为麻烦，他时时刻刻都想杀了他们。

“副会长，宋会长来了。”秘书在一旁提醒道。  
“知道了。”

卓秀浩走进办公室，秘书暂时在门外等候。  
“宋会长，好久不见。”卓秀浩在对面沙发坐下，也用待客之道，到了两杯酒，宋武勇点头接过，“最近副会长似乎找到新的乐趣，都没时间见我了。”

“怎么会，宋会长一直都是很重要的合作伙伴，”卓秀浩撑着沙发扶手，刘海下的双眼有一瞬间放空，右手摇晃着酒杯，“不过，确实有新的乐趣。”

“再说，”卓秀浩把视线重新放回宋武勇身上，“宋会长也一直都怕我出事，这回我找了一个不出事的，唔，大概怎么玩都可以的吧，很听话。”  
卓秀浩说完，想到韩守浩的眼睛，喝了一口，摇头说：“也不听话。”

宋武勇笑了，没有多说，也喝了一口。  
他看卓秀浩心不在焉，八成也是想着他的新猎物。

“那么，宋会长突然来找我，是因为什么？”卓秀浩放下杯子，手指敲打着皮质沙发。  
“也没什么，自从上次正镇的案件胜诉后，引起很多非议，如今还未平息，本想来劝告副会长，可以缓缓，或许我白来一趟了。”

“哦，谢谢宋会长的提醒。”卓秀浩压低声音，“我会注意的。”  
“副会长明白是最好的。”

卓秀浩笑了，将杯里的酒一饮而尽。

18

手表显示下午四点半左右。  
他又平安地度过两天，如卓秀浩所说，没有时间过来，这让韩守浩得到了休息和放松，只是每次赵贤宇开门时，他都担心前来的人是卓秀浩。  
离下午饭点还有一小时，他无事可做。

于是韩守浩对摄像头招招手。  
半分钟后，赵贤宇进来了，“什么事。”  
“能给我找本书吗，什么书都可以。”

韩守浩的要求让赵贤宇很意外，“为什么？”  
“想看书。”

赵贤宇看不透这个人，他也好奇，“你在被囚禁，也要看书吗。”  
“要，能找一本来吗？”韩守浩的面色看起来一点也不慌张，赵贤宇摇头说：“我不能离开这里，我也不知道哪里有书。”

韩守浩低下头，“知道了。”  
赵贤宇看他也没有要说下去的意思，关门上锁。他看过很多人在房间里的样子，有吵闹的，有拍门的，有崩溃的，而这回副会长带回来的男人，正常地吃饭睡觉，安静不说，状态也没有丝毫变化，今天居然还能提出看书的要求。  
他思忖片刻，还是给卓秀浩打了电话。

晚上七点半左右，卓秀浩来到地下室，看起来挺高兴，嘴角带笑。  
“副会长。”赵贤宇起身打招呼。  
“忙完了，过来看看。”卓秀浩开门走进去。

韩守浩看到不想看的人，眉头又皱起。卓秀浩也习惯这幅样子，他拉开椅子，边坐下，边调侃说：“这个只有我坐了。”  
卓秀浩心情愉悦得很，他欣赏韩守浩的冷淡表情，说：“你今天跟贤宇要求看书了？”  
“嗯。”韩守浩意料之外地回应了。  
“他没有，你要找我，你喜欢书，我从书房给你拿几本？”卓秀浩伸手松开自己的领带，“我今天参加一个聚会，下午接到贤宇的电话，有点被吓到。”  
他说到“被吓到”的时候，发音缓慢悠长，听起来很渗人，但又有笑意。

卓秀浩把领带丢到地上，“韩法官是住习惯了，才忘记自己被囚禁了吗？”  
韩守浩沉着气，把脑海里的可怕记忆忽略掉，“没有忘记。”

“只是，”他马上接话，“我逃不了，也不知道何时会出去，看书不影响。”  
“因为没事做，所以无聊了？”卓秀浩又解了自己的扣子。

韩守浩注意到卓秀浩的动作，心里升起警报，不再回答。  
卓秀浩前倾身子，就像两天前的早上一样，把韩守浩压在床上，一模一样的姿势。

“韩法官，你已经好了，我想上【x】你。”  
卓秀浩用手指拨开额前的发，他一直都觉得，韩守浩露出全脸比刘海更漂亮。  
“你挺特别的——我知道了，想要书我会给你。”卓秀浩低头，他的声线天生迷人，用气声讲话更加震颤耳膜，“同样的，我要你。”

不过只是要他的借口，跟书有关系吗？  
韩守浩最在意的还是摄像头，他看到红点突然断了，没有再闪烁。

这次的尽头又在哪里。  
韩守浩懒得再想。

19

他如愿以偿地得到了书，终于有点事情可做。  
一日三餐规律饮食，赵贤宇进来的时候也顺便问问外界的事情，尽管赵贤宇不回答，但韩守浩知道赵贤宇会通报给卓秀浩，因为卓秀浩每次来这里，都会和他透露一点相关消息，至于做不做，全看那人的心情。  
韩守浩发现自己对这样的节奏已然习惯，也不免有点恶心自己。  
被囚禁在暗无天日的小房间里，没有反抗逃跑的心思，任由对方把自己当东西来养着，全然没有一点尊严可言。

可是他很早就没有尊严了，大学开始就一点点把它消磨掉，毕业后成为法官卷入集团的势力中，那些昧着良心干出的事情，让他逐渐倦怠，于是递上辞呈，不想再和这些集团有牵扯。

韩守浩写下八月二十二日，他待在这里已经二十天了。  
他还有可能出去吗，是要被卓秀浩囚禁在这里一辈子？或许哪天他真的出去了，发现外面都变天了，上演着可怕的电影情节？

韩守浩无语地挑起嘴角，他看着手表，时间是上午十点。  
手里的书已经被他翻了一半，床头只有一本还没打开的，照他的阅读速度，也许今晚就能把送来的书全都看完。

突然有人要进来，韩守浩记住页数合上书，进来的人是卓秀浩。  
卓秀浩是第一次在这个时间点过来，韩守浩很烦，他不想在白天看到这个人，所有的恐惧只要潜伏在夜晚就好，那才是混为一体的东西。  
“韩法官，睡得好吗？”卓秀浩又坐上他专属的椅子了。  
韩守浩永远惜字如金，“嗯。”

“今天难得休息，特意来看看。”  
卓秀浩就像故意要刺激他，说：“外面太阳很大，这里确实很暗啊。”  
韩守浩内心充满鄙夷，不说话。

“韩法官在这里这么久，难道就没想过出去看看？”  
是在问他有没有逃走的想法吗？韩守浩沉默了半秒，说：“出不去。”

“听贤宇说你一直在看书，”卓秀浩转头看到自己送的书本，“这些都读完了吗？”  
“还有一本。”韩守浩抚摸着手里的书，微微低头，不给任何眼神。

“我会多拿点过来，不过，”卓秀浩用眼睛去描绘韩守浩的眉眼，“韩法官想出去吗？”  
韩守浩一愣，卓秀浩也如愿看到韩守浩的双眼，里面盛着不信任，他笑道：“韩法官肯定想出去吧，总是问我司法部的事情，案子的事情。”

“所以？”韩守浩认为卓秀浩肯定有目的。  
“所以我很喜欢你，你弟弟说你已经递上辞呈，要不要考虑来正镇的法务部工作？我会让你出去。”

卓秀浩亮出惯用的友好微笑，韩守浩不敢贸然答应，他知道卓秀浩不是单纯地要挖走自己，不然也没必要囚禁自己这么久，还总是做爱的时候说着莫名其妙的话。

韩守浩沉默好久，他突然说：“为什么是我。”  
卓秀浩知道话里有话，他也坦白道：“你让我觉得有趣，我喜欢你这种的。”  
“什么意思。”  
“冷淡，不屈服，高高在上，很有趣啊。”

韩守浩皱紧眉头，卓秀浩果然是个疯子。  
“韩法官，要尽快答复，我随时可能反悔。”卓秀浩笑道，“这是我的缺点。”

手里的书被他捏得紧紧的，韩守浩很想出去，他不喜欢待在这个房间里，与世隔绝，周遭阴冷。只是他怀疑卓秀浩，认为他不可能轻易放自己走，而且卓秀浩只是让他出去，而不是让他走。

或许他出去了，只是换个地方被囚禁。  
“韩法官，想好了吗？”卓秀浩催促他，在给他增加压力。  
韩守浩问：“副会长放我出去，那边会有阳光吗。”

卓秀浩听到这话心情极好，说：“有，我想是让韩法官满意的地方，比这里好很多。”  
意思是，下一个被关的地方条件比这里好，吧。  
韩守浩自嘲地笑了一下，嘴角挑动的弧度极小。

“好，我答应。”  
他低下头，突然一只手闯进视野，是卓秀浩的手，“韩法官，请吧。”  
似乎是要让他牵着，韩守浩肯定不会回应，于是那只手强硬地拉着他的手腕。  
在跨出房门的那刻，韩守浩握紧了拳，随着长长的走廊离去，回头看到那间地下室，只希望永远不要再过来。

20

卓秀浩头一次对猎物产生浓厚的兴趣，这是比以往更要强烈的诉求。  
起初也只是按照自己喜好，把韩守浩绑过来，他就想着韩守浩哪个时候能崩溃，一旦韩守浩的面具碎了，他就会毫不犹豫地杀了，甚至不会有任何一张照片。

可是韩守浩的反应超出他的预期，比他杀过的任何人都有意思，冷静淡定，看似顺从其实在反抗他，根本没有完全屈服，只不过是识时务，懂得自己的处境，难怪那些人都说韩守浩聪明，再说能当上法官的人，根本不会蠢，韩守浩还是以第一的成绩毕业了，从人才素质来说，卓秀浩也舍不得。

所以他暂时不打算杀掉韩守浩，韩守浩可能还会给他更多的乐趣，光是冷淡坚硬的外壳就能让他开心，因为他向来喜欢这一款。

如今把韩守浩困在地下室已经没意思了，卓秀浩决定把人带出去，安置在光线充足的房间，因为人一旦从地狱到天堂，便不会想回到地狱。

韩守浩是聪明人，答应他的要求，被他带离房间。  
明明很讨厌吧，却要和自己谈条件，韩守浩心里会是如何想的？

他握着的手腕细瘦，是他每次与韩守浩做爱都会抓着的骨头，凌乱的脚步声盖住长廊，他们来到旋转楼梯，卓秀浩低头看到韩守浩还在回望，他说：“韩法官是留恋那个房间了？”

“没有。”韩守浩回答的速度很快。  
卓秀浩笑了下，带他穿过类似于大厅的地方，韩守浩看到大门，那里是他二十天没有看过的光，阳光正好，把大门前的空地晒得闪闪发亮，让韩守浩觉得有些刺眼。

“这里，韩法官。”  
上楼梯右转的第一间房，韩守浩从门缝里看到明亮的光线。  
待卓秀浩打开，一间光线明亮的卧室呈现在眼前，中央摆着一米八的大床，基本的桌椅和衣柜也有，窗外是延绵的山丘，宽阔的蓝天。

卓秀浩看到韩守浩的表情比以往都柔和，倚在门边看他走进去。  
韩守浩想起了自己的家，也是一大早有充足的阳光涌进来。他走到窗边，除了山景和蓝天，低头能看到卓秀浩家的小花园，还有被绑那天喝酒的露天桌椅，以及那条通往大门的路。

或许那天晚上过来，就是从那条路进来的。  
卓秀浩也跟着走到窗边，“韩法官满意吗，也很符合你想要的，有光。”  
“嗯，然后呢。”  
“然后…”卓秀浩双臂交叠在窗台上，“韩法官的工作我不会过问，你上下班出行会有专人接送，生活起居也有人照顾，只希望韩法官不要动心思。”

韩守浩听到手机在播放熟悉的声音，他转过头。  
“守浩呀，是妈妈，在外面过得还好吗，出去玩也不要忘记吃饭，好好休息，你做什么妈妈都会支持。江浩说自己有工作了，做哥哥的你，可以去看看江浩，我好怕他惹出乱子，对不起啊，守浩，一直以来都在麻烦你，玩得开心。”

韩守浩握着拳，他眼里是紧张和怒气，“你去见妈妈了？”  
“阿姨很好客，我说是你朋友，就邀请我去家里坐坐了，还让我带话。”  
“不要动我的家人…！”

卓秀浩收起手机，伸手拍拍韩守浩的背。  
“放心，韩法官，你不出事，阿姨和弟弟也不会出事，别激动。”

韩守浩没有再理他，卓秀浩伸手搭肩，说：“房里也有摄像头，只是没有锁门，如果韩法官想四处走走也可以。”  
他凑近韩守浩的耳垂咬了一口，“要听话啊。”

“我累了，要休息。”韩守浩挣开他的怀抱，卓秀浩的手停在空中半秒才收回，他笑道：“好好休息。”

威胁他的人走了，连房里的空气都变好。  
他知道卓秀浩肯定不会放过他的家人，既然他提了，证明就有想法，迟早会用家人威胁他。这一切都源于卓秀浩的不信任，韩守浩确实有一瞬间想到出去求助，不过集团的关系网十分缜密，他也不敢贸然做什么。

不想连累家人，即使他认为妈妈太过偏心，即使想让韩江浩消失。

咚，突然有人进来。  
韩守浩回过头，赵贤宇拿着刚刚地下室的书本进来，放在桌上。  
“我的手机。”韩守浩说。

赵贤宇出去了，韩守浩知道他会告诉那个人的。


	5. 21-25

21

韩守浩终于看到时间的流逝，湛蓝的天色渐渐染上橘黄，夕阳给山头和庭院覆盖一层暖色。以往每天都能看到的景色原来如此美丽，在此刻让他感受到失而复得的心情，他是真的很久没有见过光了，温暖又鲜艳。  
这一下午他没有看书，而是看着窗外的景色发呆。

临近六点，有人推门进来，韩守浩想应该是赵贤宇，也就没有理会，而一个陌生的女声传来，“您好，吃饭了。”  
韩守浩一愣，他回头，是没有见过的面孔，看起来应该四十岁左右。  
“请问你是？”  
“您好，副会长让我负责的您生活起居，我姓赵，赵美景。”

喔，对，卓秀浩说过有人负责。  
韩守浩说：“谢谢，放这里就可以。”  
赵美景低头，似乎是不敢看他，说：“您有事可以喊我，我住在隔壁，请慢用。”

她出去了，韩守浩习惯性抬头往上看，还是配备了监控。  
韩守浩到桌边拉开椅子坐下，盘里同样是饭菜汤，只是比以前多了一份蛋糕和一杯大麦茶。他不爱吃甜品，把蛋糕暂时放在一边，喝茶吃饭。

一般他吃完不久，赵贤宇会把盘子端走，但今天韩守浩端着空余的碗碟出门了，敲响隔壁的门。  
赵美景很快打开门，态度恭敬，“您好，您这是吃完了吗？”  
她很快接过托盘和碗碟，韩守浩点头，说：“麻烦您收拾。”  
“先生，我是雇来的佣人，您不需要亲自送来，我会去您房间收拾。”赵美景似乎脸色不太好，十分紧张，“没照顾好您，副会长会生气。”

原来是怕卓秀浩啊。  
韩守浩内心充斥着不满，他点头说：“好，请您每次送饭后半小时来房间收拾。”  
“好的，谢谢您，非常感谢。”赵美景关上门，准备端着空盘下楼，韩守浩突然喊住她，“请等下。”  
“是？”赵美景回过头。  
“请问我的衣服，有看见吗？”韩守浩想起自己被囚禁后，一直都穿着备用衣服，换洗的衣服或者床单总在他睡一觉后就被拿走。赵美景点头说：“有，稍等我给您拿来。”

韩守浩点头，他回到房间，看到柜子，想起自己坐在这里一下午，也没有仔细察看过房间。  
他打开柜子，和地下室的柜子内容几乎一样。  
还是大码的休闲服装，和换洗的床单。

好恶心。韩守浩突然就很不适，他关上柜门，坐在床边等待，赵美景大概二十分钟后才上来，拿着他的那套深蓝色西装，“您好，先生，您的西装。”

“谢谢。”  
他摸上面料，是熟悉的触感，韩守浩把西装挂在衣柜里，他琢磨着应该要回一趟家了。

22

八点左右，韩守浩关灯了。  
房间陷入一片黑暗，只有月光洒进来，墨蓝色的天空下隐隐看见成排山峰的曲线，一轮弯月挂在夜幕，大大小小的星星分散在各处，发出不同程度的光。

一滴水落在后颈，韩守浩擦拭着头发，毛巾搭在肩膀。  
他低头，能看到庭院的指路灯埋在一众草丛里，这些指路灯都汇聚成一条条路线，指向人们走的石板路。  
韩守浩看到熟悉的露天桌椅，空无一人，这让他刚刚欣赏的心情瞬间消失。

咚咚。  
有人敲门。  
在这种时候进来的也只有一个人，韩守浩没有理会。  
“怎么这么黑。”卓秀浩的声音在黑暗里响起，看不到脸光听说话还像个正常人。韩守浩安静地看着星星，眼珠微微转动，他正在数有几个，听说前一晚星星很多，第二天会是明朗的晴天。

“看星星吗？”  
韩守浩以为卓秀浩会开灯，但卓秀浩只是走到他身边并排站着，说：“韩法官兴致不错。”  
“嗯。”

卓秀浩盯着韩守浩，仅有的月光照在脸上，勉强能看清韩守浩的五官，他问：“韩法官，不聊聊吗？”  
韩守浩在黑暗里皱着眉头，上次卓秀浩这么问他，后续的发展让韩守浩厌恶又恶心，他不搭理对方，卓秀浩的语气好似很委屈，“韩法官，理理我。”

韩守浩甚至想移开半步。  
卓秀浩突然吸了吸鼻子，“好香。”  
他朝着韩守浩靠近，一把拽着他的肩膀，鼻尖凑近香味的来源，触碰到湿漉漉的发丝。  
“湿的，韩法官刚洗完吗？”  
韩守浩心里的警报灯开始闪烁，危机感也不断上升，而卓秀浩却摸索到他的毛巾，黑暗里的声音听来冷冰冰的，“不擦干吗？”

“天气热。”韩守浩稳住自己的声音，他担心卓秀浩又要把他拉到床上，他可以习惯一切，但无法习惯和卓秀浩做爱，不管卓秀浩给予的是痛还是快感，都是在折磨他。

卓秀浩笑道：“也是，容易干，只是韩法官别感冒了。”  
“嗯。”韩守浩抬手用毛巾擦拭着头发，卓秀浩却伸手替代他，“韩法官，我帮你。”

韩守浩抗拒无果，卓秀浩的双手借着毛巾按压揉搓，力度也刚好，只是韩守浩也没有心思去享受卓秀浩的服务，卓秀浩只给他擦了一会儿，他便抬手，说：“副会长，不劳烦您。”

“很怕我吗？”卓秀浩突然问他，韩守浩沉默着，这个答应显而易见，他默认了。  
卓秀浩又说：“讨厌我吧。”  
韩守浩依旧用沉默代替他的回答，他继续默认。

“和讨厌的人做【x】爱，什么感觉？”  
嘴角勾起嘲讽的弧度，韩守浩本打算继续沉默，可是卓秀浩几乎是准确地找到他的下巴尖，捏着下巴迫使他转过头，突发情况让他的毛巾也掉了，前额的乱发散落下来，卓秀浩问：“什么感觉？请韩法官回答这个问题。”

“比起让你叫床，这个问题明明很好回答吧。”  
韩守浩慢慢地握紧了拳，卓秀浩的语气冷静又平淡，“韩法官，说吧，我听听看，是不是我期望的答案。”

“很难吗？”卓秀浩陡地把韩守浩困在他与墙壁之间，伸手摸索到脆弱的脖子，微微使力，“韩法官，说吧？”

韩守浩感觉到脖子正在承受慢慢加重的力道，喉咙遭受到压迫，连带着呼吸也越来越不顺。  
要掐死他吗？那他说不说都会死吧？

“…心。”韩守浩突出含糊不清的词语，在咳嗽，卓秀浩松开手，“韩法官，我没听清。”  
“咳！咳咳——恶心。”韩守浩吞咽着多余的唾液，“恶心，和讨厌的人做爱，恶心。”

卓秀浩笑了，像是听了一个笑话，听到最后实在忍不住，噗地一声笑出来，带着满足和愉悦。  
“说出来多好，看不到你的眼睛，只好让你说了。”卓秀浩撑着窗台，韩守浩还在他制造的空间里，“韩法官肯定知道，每次我和你做爱的时候，你看着我，眼里就是恶心。”

“你的表情可以隐藏情绪，眼睛不行。”卓秀浩的面前还飘着香味，是从韩守浩身上散发出的味道，他又忍不住凑近闻闻，韩守浩躲开他，卓秀浩缩短手臂的距离，身体往前倾，几乎是把韩守浩抱在怀里。

“韩法官，如果你一辈子都要和讨厌的人做爱，怎么办？”  
卓秀浩问完，并不期待答案，因为他突然发现问题没有意义，他不会对猎物有长达一辈子的兴趣。

而韩守浩嗤笑一声，对他说：“去死。”

23

卓秀浩听完他的回答便走了，什么也没说。  
韩守浩在关门声响起的那一刻卸了力气，几乎是倒在床上。他摸着自己的脖子，想起当时的窒息感，还有些后怕。

他也许真的在迎接死亡，卓秀浩下手毫不手软，如果他不回答，他认为卓秀浩有可能真的把他掐死。  
韩守浩认识到自己被一个怪物囚禁了，是比疯子更可怕的怪物

他很会隐藏情绪，卓秀浩能看出他的情绪，证明自己对卓秀浩的厌恶到达顶点，是装不下的程度。  
和卓秀浩对峙到现在，这是韩守浩唯一一次情绪失控，可能濒临死亡时，表现出的一切和平时完全不同。

韩守浩就着湿发躺下，他的心脏跳动还没有平息，卓秀浩给予他的冲击太强，根本没办法短时间缓过来。

浑浑噩噩的思绪让他无法入睡，湿发也十分难受，韩守浩躺了许久还是起身去把头发吹干，把枕头也一齐用吹风吹干，折腾了半天才洗漱上床。

该怎么办。  
这样的思绪缠绕在脑海，韩守浩渐渐有了困意，他陷入沉睡，落入梦境，那是没有尽头的空间。

……  
卓秀浩看着手机里的监控画面，面无表情，突然又笑了起来，他想着韩守浩的语气，似乎每一个“恶心”都在倾泻对他的厌恶，只可惜太暗了，看不清表情，效果大打折扣。

当时韩守浩的表情如何呢，是表情跟着一起厌恶，还是只有语气厌恶？卓秀浩非常后悔没有开灯，他当时不想打扰韩守浩的兴致，却导致自己错过好事了。

算了，还有机会。

24

韩守浩走到大门，连步子都没跨出去，就被两个陌生男人挡住。  
带着通讯用的耳机，看着像电影里的反派成员，其中一人问：“请问韩法官要去哪里，我们负责接送您。”  
“回家，拿东西。”

五分钟后一辆车被开过来，他在两人的“护送”下，上了车，附赠开车门的待遇。  
他安静地坐在后座，眼看着小轿车驶离郊外别墅，让他终于能好好呼吸，能喘口气，他暂时远离牢笼，不管时间长短，他觉得轻松了。

窗外景色飞速掠过，轿车驶入城市干道，两边的树木被熟悉的建筑代替，这都是他以前觉得乏味的都市，现在他想尝尝路边摊的炒年糕。  
小车按照导航驶向他的公寓，韩守浩看到公寓楼栋，眼瞳微微颤动，他下意识抓着开门把手，而跟着他的两位比他早一步下车，给他开门。

“韩法官。请。”  
韩守浩在暗处的表情不悦，他下车径直走向电梯，三人凌乱的脚步声在车库里回荡。  
这两个男人会一直跟着他，卓秀浩是要杜绝逃跑的可能性。他的行动轨迹也许就被记录在这两人的通讯器里，他完完全全被缠上了，彻底地。

十八楼电梯门打开，韩守浩走到门前，按下密码。  
智能锁响起通过的提示音，他打开大门，回头说：“请不要进来。”  
“抱歉，副会长下令，要贴身保护您。”其中一位说道。  
韩守浩背对着他们，无语地提着嘴角，他没理会，直接走向衣柜，却看到好几件散落的外套，都没有好好地挂在衣架上。

韩江浩。  
他头疼地拿出还算完好的两套衣服，装进袋子里，旁边的男人一直在盯着他，生怕他联络谁。  
这种完全把人掌控在视线内的作法，毫无自由。

“谁啊！”门外突然传来其他的声音，韩守浩一愣，另一位守着门口的男人突然倒地，而闯入视线的另一人是韩江浩。

韩江浩大摇大摆地进来，摘了他的领带，“韩守浩！你回来了啊。”  
“这是我家，回来拿衣服。”韩守浩拉上袋子拉链，“正好，我有事找你。”  
“我也有事找你！”

韩守浩在沙发坐下，韩江浩把柜子里的文件拿出来丢给他，“你的案子，看吧，不过。”韩江浩指着两个没见过的男人，“谁？你带来的？”

“他们跟着我。”韩守浩翻开文件，看到上面的名字，朴宰浩，似乎是陷入回忆——那件死刑案，成为头条的死刑案，也成功地转移视线，掩盖了李浩性的案子。韩江浩说来就气，开始骂骂咧咧，“朴宰浩的弟弟！朴宰亨，那天晚上，就拿着一个扳手要袭击我，粗心的家伙真是，把工具留给我了，查一查指纹就出来了。”

“是吗。”韩守浩面目平静地合上文件，“被告家属对于判决不满，会做出一些举动，这很正常。”  
“我看了这个案子，判死刑会不会太过了。”  
“不懂法律，就不要乱说。”

韩江浩在他这位哥哥面前十分暴躁，起身喊道：“呀韩守浩！你比我懂法律！你认为判死刑是对的？！这个案子明明没必要死刑！”

韩守浩深呼吸，他提着袋子直接离开，不想和韩江浩争论。  
“不是说会看看吗，我真的是疯了才相信你！你从小就这样，你小子！”韩江浩斜分一半地揣着沙发，反正不是他的东西，他一点也不心疼。

韩守浩驻足，他回头问：“我什么时候说看看了？”  
“什么？”韩江浩气得笑了，他掏出手机，“自己说的，忘了吗？”  
韩守浩倍感不妙，他几乎是抢过韩江浩的手机，在界面看到了一条条自己根本没发过的记录。

“卓秀浩…！”韩守浩快把这三个字给咬碎，片刻后，手机突然有电话进来。  
上面显示韩守浩。

他连忙接通，卓秀浩的声音里是开心的，他问：“韩法官，想我了吗？”  
“什么…”韩守浩没想到卓秀浩突然打电话来，他突然冒出一个不妙的想法。  
“抱歉，忘说了，我在你的西装里装了窃听器，第二颗扣子。”卓秀浩在对面笑得开心极了，是那种逗弄他人的恶作剧笑声，“只是想看看韩法官乖不乖，我很满意，也请韩法官继续保持。”

“我就不打扰韩法官和弟弟重聚了，韩——”  
韩守浩直接挂断电话，卓秀浩在那边听到嘟嘟声，眼睛都快笑没了。  
“喂，怎么了。”韩江浩看到他脸色极差，韩守浩把手机丢回去，“我走了。”  
“呀！”

“明天不要去上班，我会去。”韩守浩走到门口，“还有，不要和我聊天，不要回复，也不要理我的消息。”  
他丢下这几句，没有理会韩江浩愤怒的喊叫，直接离去。

25

韩守浩发现回去不是这条路，他问：“去哪里。”  
“副会长说要您去一趟正镇集团。”对方回答道，也直接给予他一个通知，韩守浩没有拒绝的权利。

以镜面为设计的建筑大楼浮现在眼前，硕大的“正镇”二字十分惹眼。小车通过大门进入公司内部，停在写字楼下，韩守浩透过玻璃看到卓秀浩正在过道里，微微驼着背——他能不下车吗？

车门被打开，韩守浩也只能下车，卓秀浩在原地对他挥手，然后示意他过去。  
“韩法官东西拿了吗？”卓秀浩有意地看向他的手下，韩守浩没回答，一人回答说：“在车上。”

“两小时后来这里接韩法官。”两人点头，马上退下。  
卓秀浩伸手示意方向，“今天看韩法官也有时间，带韩法官去看看法务部，你工作的地方。”

“如果副会长有事情，请提前通知。”  
“关于这个，”卓秀浩做出打电话的手势，“今天给你打电话，我还没说，韩法官就把电话挂断了，我没来得及。”  
“……”

韩守浩看向别处，卓秀浩抬手放在嘴边挡住多余的笑容，带着韩守浩到了大厅里。这时候走动的人不多，碰到的员工都会来一句副会长好，卓秀浩和善的样子只会让韩守浩很不舒服，他走进电梯，除了卓秀浩以外还有几个普通员工，韩守浩尽可能地离那人远些。

卓秀浩带着韩守浩进入法务部大门，很直接地把他带到一个办公室面前，外面是磨砂玻璃，看不到里面的样子，卓秀浩打开门，“请。”  
副会长亲自给人开门的场面让法务部的员工们都好奇看过来，韩守浩注意到大家的视线，快步走进去。  
这是一个十分宽敞的办公室，除了基本的桌椅电脑办公柜，还附带沙发和茶几，太阳把室内照得十分明亮，室内干净整洁，非常舒服的环境。

“我只是律师，不需要这么大的办公室。”  
“以韩法官的资历，来我这里当律师我还觉得屈才，可以把办公室当作我欢迎韩法官的礼物。”

“有必要吗。”韩守浩并不想引人注目，会招来麻烦。  
“当然有，”卓秀浩在背后看着韩守浩略微瘦削的背影，伸出双手从两侧绕前，轻松地把韩守浩圈在怀里，“只有这样，他们才会知道你是我带来的人。”

韩守浩想避开卓秀浩喷洒在脖子上的气息，扭头道：“知道我靠关系吗？”  
“怎么会，韩法官在这里工作一段时间，靠关系的流言会不攻自破。”卓秀浩的声音慵懒，拖长了语调，“韩法官也会怕流言吗，朴宰浩的死刑案流言也很多啊。”

“……”  
“不好意思，我是好奇去查了，是为了李浩性的案子吧。”  
“法律上该判死刑，我只是按照法律来。”  
卓秀浩咂舌道：“我不太懂，韩法官觉得该，那就该，法官当然比我们懂。”

韩守浩绷着神经，他没再回答。  
“身体好僵硬，放松点。”卓秀浩靠着韩守浩的肩，欣赏他薄薄的耳垂，还有尖尖的下颌，好像随便一捏就会碎掉，“韩法官，贤宇说你要手机。”

“没有手机不方便。”  
“是这样，所以我给你。”

卓秀浩真的从口袋里抽出韩守浩的手机，放在韩守浩的手里。  
“韩法官，希望你继续保持。”卓秀浩把“保持”这个词压下重音，他也毫不避讳地告诉韩守浩，“有定位，不要关掉，不然很难找到你。”  
“我需要把韩法官绑在身边，保护你。”卓秀浩的说辞听起来是多么冠冕堂皇。

韩守浩看着不知名的地方，“那什么时候你能玩腻了。”  
“不会是现在，韩法官，你太有意思了。”卓秀浩低头吸取着皮肤上的香气，闷声道：“我喜欢你啊。”

韩守浩这次毫不畏惧地坦白道：“你让我厌恶。”  
“我知道，看得出。”卓秀浩低低地笑着，无法抑制的颤抖随着身躯传给韩守浩，可怖又渗人。


	6. 26-30

26

韩守浩回到牢笼，还是老样子，一下午都在读书，赵美景在固定时间过来送饭，半小时后把吃完的托盘端出去。  
他的手机回来了，韩守浩也只是打开音乐解闷，如卓秀浩所说的，他在“保持”。  
韩守浩不能确定这个手机是否被动过手脚，经过卓秀浩双手的人事物，不可能是原来的模样，包括他自己。

咚咚，门被打开了。  
卓秀浩的声音响起，“晚上好，韩法官。”  
韩守浩的身体不由自主地僵硬，他合上书，什么也不做，一个眼神也不给。

“近段时间，晚上星星都很多，韩法官不看吗？”卓秀浩指着窗户，韩守浩转头看过去，星星像是被洒在天空，密密麻麻的，他说：“嗯，很多。”

“韩法官，过来看看？”卓秀浩在窗边与他招手，韩守浩犹豫片刻才起身，然而，他刚到窗台，卓秀浩便一把抱着他，强烈的侵袭感包含着危险，韩守浩明白他的意思，默不作声。

卓秀浩凑近他的耳朵，“韩法官又要和讨厌的我做爱了。”  
韩守浩的脖子被啃咬吸吮，湿润粘稠的触感让韩守浩不舒服，但这仅仅只是一个开始。卓秀浩脱了他的裤子，用润滑剂开扩他的那个地方——房间里总是有备用的润滑剂，说到底，不过只是换个好地方被囚禁。

卓秀浩和他性交，说不上温柔，但也不算粗暴，变态疯子对于前戏倒是有足够耐心，韩守浩默默地忍受着手指的进入，卓秀浩轻车熟路地摸到前列腺附近，他站不稳，双腿无法控制地发抖，腿根卡着窗台，不平整的砖缝擦得腿根刺痛。

韩守浩的重心不稳向后倒，后脑勺抵着玻璃，他突然想起房里开着灯，如果一抬头，也许就能看到他，韩守浩开口道：“关灯。”  
“嗯？为什么。”  
“下面会看到。”  
“啊，也是。”

卓秀浩暂时放开他，把灯关了，房里陷入黑暗，只有月光亮得惊人。  
韩守浩被迫用手给卓秀浩抚摸，卓秀浩的手比他大，抓着他的手掌给性器刺激，手里的器物渐渐火热，没过多久就会贯穿他的身体。

他们的性爱永远是沉默的，只有各种细微的杂声回响。  
卓秀浩把他翻过来，让他面对窗户，掰开他的臀瓣往里顶入，又胀又痛，卓秀浩每次都是一次性插到最里面，那种窒息感，韩守浩体会了无数遍，再接着就是越来越快的抽插，痛感和快感一并折磨着他。

黑暗里的所有感官都会放大，卓秀浩的抚摸会更痒，背部的吸吮会更麻，耳边的喘息会更热，韩守浩的额头抵着玻璃，呼出的热气被阻断，鼻尖偶尔能触碰到玻璃上的水雾，他的余光能看到底下大门的人在走动，一颗心永远都是悬着的。

“韩法官，几天没做，好像更紧了？”卓秀浩说完，抽出性器把人翻过来，抱着韩守浩的腰，一条腿被抬起架在手臂上，又插了进去。韩守浩憋着气，听到撞击声和黏着的水声越来越大，充满着淫靡，心跳不曾慢过，那是各种情绪混杂带来的心跳。

“韩法官，抱着我怎么样？”  
韩守浩自然是不愿意的，卓秀浩在黑暗里发笑，他突然把韩守浩身后的窗户给推到另一边，瞬间失去支撑的韩守浩心跳值升至顶点，求生本能让他伸手去抓卓秀浩的肩膀，凉风这时打在两人身上，韩守浩吓得失神，他骂道：“疯子…！”

“抱歉，用了点非常手段。”卓秀浩如愿以偿，更是用力地操着韩守浩，韩守浩唯一的支撑只有卓秀浩，他不情不愿地抓着对方，一阵阵风吹来，身上更是觉得燥热。

这样的姿势让他们太近了，呼吸都能交换的距离，卓秀浩有意地俯身，韩守浩更是会抓紧他。  
今晚的月光实在是太亮，亮到卓秀浩能看到韩守浩的表情。

一瞬间松懈下来的，害怕的表情。  
卓秀浩没有动了，他就这么看着韩守浩，面容带笑。  
“你在做什么。”韩守浩背后就是二楼的高度，憋了许久的嗓子有点哑，他在想这个疯子是不是要把他弄下去摔死。

卓秀浩不说话，他从眼珠扫视到鼻子再到嘴巴，唇角微微上翘的特殊唇形，熟悉的咬痕印在下唇，看不到血。

“出血了吗，嘴。”  
“我没手了，可是我有别的方法。”

卓秀浩低头，用唇舌尝到了韩守浩的血。  
韩守浩的双眼被发丝扫过，又痛又痒。

27

在做什么，卓秀浩？囚禁到现在，他从没有这么做过。  
韩守浩内心充斥着反复的疑问，他的眉头越皱越紧，不光是因为下唇的刺痛，更多的是来源于卓秀浩莫名其妙的亲吻，虽然卓秀浩说是为了血。  
算吻吗，都是血的味道。  
他印象里的吻来自上一任女友，能闻到唇膏的水果香气。

韩守浩紧闭双唇，卓秀浩却始终在舔弄，又湿又黏，非常恶心。他被卓秀浩从窗台拉到床上，打开腿持续地操干，他思绪混乱，注意力大部分也被多余的亲吻夺去，有几个瞬间神经松懈，感官都向着快感而去，浑身又麻又软，但同时也恐惧着，那种放任一切被欲望操纵的瞬间，犹如坠入无尽深渊，摸不到底。

卓秀浩今天异常地有兴致，这可能归功于韩守浩的血，而且他想到明天韩守浩要上班，他觉得狠一点更有意思，于是吸吮皮肉时用了更大的力道，尽管看不到，但痕迹肯定不会消退。

不知过了多久，床头灯被打开，有人说：“韩法官的血是甜的。”  
卓秀浩从背后抱着韩守浩，不像往常一样做完就走，像极了恋人间事后的温存。韩守浩不停地搓揉他的嘴唇，想要擦掉卓秀浩残留的一切，卓秀浩抱着他的腰，安静地看着韩守浩的小动作，嘴角挂着笑。

“是不是该洗澡了，韩法官。”卓秀浩摸到的都是韩守浩皮肤上的细汗，他抚摸着对方腹部的皮肤，热度也未散去，摸上去温暖发烫，“听他们说，韩法官明天要去上班。”  
他屈肘托腮，看着韩守浩冷淡的侧脸，“早点休息比较好。”  
“不起来吗？”卓秀浩把手从腹部挪开，撑在韩守浩身前，“韩法官是不是累了，我带你过去？”

“不用。”韩守浩撑着床起身，宽松的领口歪斜，露出右边大半的肩膀，他整理衣服，低头看下半身一点遮蔽物也没有，暂时没动。  
卓秀浩也坐起来，“怎么了，韩法官，很累？”  
“没有。”韩守浩抓着衣摆，迟疑片刻还是起身前往浴室，脚底使力踩踏时，腰部连带着以下的肌肉都在发痛，这样的感觉熟悉又陌生，他一开始被囚禁的那段时间便是这样，而卓秀浩很长一段时间没有这么狠，导致自己差点忘了这回事。

卓秀浩今天没有急着走，能看到他这副狼狈的样子，他已经很狼狈了，看了也无所谓。  
卓秀浩盯着他摇晃的背影，臀肉有他留下的掐痕，腿根有粘液滑下，这些都被浴室门给挡住，只留下一个模糊的剪影。

他看了眼杂乱的床铺，伸手随意整理，便出去了。  
卓秀浩踱步回到房间，脑子里都是韩守浩被他吓到的惊慌表情，眼瞳反射着月光，嘴唇微张，他想把这一刻永远定格，也不知道下次何时出现。

余光瞥到相机，卓秀浩观察片刻，抬手拿下，从里面取出胶卷。  
他走到负一层，经过酒窖，拐角来到一间暗房，红色的光线溢满屋内，一根根线上都挂着女孩们的照片，卓秀浩熟练地洗照片，哼着他喜欢的调子，心情愉快。

在如今的数码时代，多数都是电子打印，十分辩解，而以前的洗照片的方式是枯燥且需要耐心的过程，卓秀浩倒是很喜欢，会有满足感。  
他反复冲洗，最终时隔多日的新照片被挂在绳子上，他为了腾出位置，拿下一张旧照片丢掉。  
照片里，韩守浩拿着勺子搅拌饭菜，毫无表情。  
这是他那天在地下室拍的，卓秀浩也仅仅只是拍过这一次，他好不容易从抓拍的图片里选出一张，也说不上多满意。

“还会有的。”  
卓秀浩勾动照片一角，挂着它的那根线轻轻晃动。

28

韩守浩一晚上都没睡好，天还没大亮就起床洗漱，他正好能从窗户看到山头那边渐渐升起的太阳，光辉洒满山头及庭院。  
他以为会是一个普通的早晨，可有人敲响他的房门，擅自进来。

卓秀浩打开门，仅仅站在门口没有进来，他像是永远站不直，双手背在身后，“韩法官，早上好。”  
韩守浩不想一大早就看到让他认为晦气的人，他低头整理袖口，戴上手表，看了一圈房间，也没什么能带的。

“差不多到时间，我来接韩法官上班。”  
卓秀浩看着自己的手表，“我家离市中心有距离，幸好韩法官起得早，我以为韩法官还在睡。”

韩守浩绕过床边，顺手拉扯被单一角，看起来更平整。他目不斜视，打算忽略卓秀浩，可他突然被抓住手腕，一只手也绕到他的背后，韩守浩被迫转身直面卓秀浩，他用深呼吸缓解不适，差点没有站稳。  
他的腰部和腿部都还在发疼酸软，卓秀浩眯了眯眼，有意地去捏怀里的腰，韩守浩闷声不吭，他无奈地叹气。

“韩法官，至少打个招呼。”卓秀浩的拇指摩挲着手腕内侧，使力就能摸到下面的手筋，“好冷淡。”  
韩守浩垂着眉眼不愿意看他，从卓秀浩的视角看过去，更显鼻子高挺，鼻尖秀气，下唇的咬痕已经结痂，深褐色的一点印在淡色的嘴唇上。

卓秀浩回想昨晚的触感，韩守浩的嘴唇很刺人，都是干燥的表皮，却很软，血的味道也不错，当然他今天尝不到。  
两人近到呼吸都能听到，而韩守浩关心的是被消耗的时间，他终于说了话，“什么时候走。”  
“马上。”

卓秀浩放开手腕，给了韩守浩控制距离的条件。  
而他抬起韩守浩的下巴，迫使对方抬头。惊慌打破双眼的冷漠，韩守浩眼睁睁看着卓秀浩靠近，嘴唇再次被掠夺。  
光线明朗，谁也没有闭上眼，直直地盯着对面的眼睛。  
卓秀浩慢吞吞地摩擦嘴唇，今天它不刺人，有水湿润过后的触感，那人的眼睛里是不解，是惊慌，还有愠怒，韩守浩的手掌在胸膛施力，努力地推开他。

韩守浩一晚上都没睡好，都是因为卓秀浩怪异的举动，他没想到，卓秀浩又来了——为什么？这很奇怪，也很恶心。

韩守浩的眉头都要烂了，卓秀浩玩够了才退开，他看到韩守浩的嘴唇被磨红，好像还没有反应过来，有一秒还看着他，那又是和昨晚不同的表情，仿佛在看一个怪人做着无法理解的事情，不同于往日的一种无措。  
他想记录下来，只是韩守浩很快就用手帕擦拭嘴唇。

卓秀浩手臂也没有松懈，就这么搂着他，然后空出的手松开领带，解了衬衫，满意地看到锁骨上有吻痕，像是深红色的花开在雪地里。

“韩法官有看到这个吧？镜子里。”卓秀浩好心地提醒他，韩守浩说：“放开。”  
“抱歉。”卓秀浩收回手，韩守浩安静地整理，他说：“很晚了。”  
他们在门口磨蹭了十分钟左右。卓秀浩点头，“我知道，但我想听韩法官打招呼。”

“早上好，韩法官？”卓秀浩又想靠近他，韩守浩没有力气去回避，他也只能转头，按照他的要求说：“…早上好，副会长。”

卓秀浩这才满意，他放开韩守浩，对方如同触碰到难以忍受的事物，远离他走向楼梯间。  
他回忆抱着韩守浩的触感，感觉不坏，亲吻也是。

“要习惯啊，韩法官。”  
卓秀浩带上门，下楼了。

29

司机为他开门，韩守浩一只脚正要踏出去，右手被牵制住。  
韩守浩回过头，卓秀浩覆盖着他的手背，一脸理所当然，问：“不道别吗？”  
“副会长，再见。”韩守浩低头抽出手，听到卓秀浩说晚上见，快速地下车。他听到车辆远去的声音，才转头看一眼，明亮的阳光让他的眼睛无法完全睁开，韩守浩真希望那辆车是幻影，以往的一个月都不存在。

踏入司法部的大楼，即使他身上大部分都在叫嚣着痛，可他的身形很稳，仿佛没有经过前一晚的“折磨”，大家都对他打招呼，韩守浩也像以往一样没有搭理，直接走向他的办公室。

来之前他打电话给韩江浩，韩江浩按照惯例和他吵，最后才说没有去上班。  
韩守浩打开办公室的门，除了三名熟悉的面孔，还有一名没见过的，大概是这个月新来的。

韩守浩看到桌上堆积的文件，散发出更多的低气压，以至于关门时的声音都让其余四人害怕。  
韩江浩的事情，他都花时间了解了，闹出的事情不是一般大，这让韩守浩非常头疼，但他没有时间再去找韩江浩对峙，更没有想法，因为卓秀浩极有可能也监视着家人。  
让他喘不过气的家人，连同疯子卓秀浩，韩守浩都不曾顺畅地呼吸过。

他整理桌上的文件，没有多余的精神去在乎身体，就像是为了弥补这一个月，韩守浩处理文件的速度极快，很快进入工作状态，等赵福秀拿来新的案件记录，桌上的文件都已经差不多清完，赵福秀感叹说：“韩法官，您今天效率很高啊。”  
韩守浩只是冷淡地看他一眼，继续工作。

他中午也只是喝了几口水，下午有一场公审，他也顺利完成——这都是不会变的，可以安慰他，告诉他至少你还有生活，还有工作。  
韩守浩把最后一份文件处理完，也没有让神经放松，他打开一个个抽屉，确认东西都没少。而右手边第二个抽屉多了一样东西。

好熟悉。  
韩守浩拿出来翻阅，眼里有了波动。  
是韩江浩那天给他的文件，还有一把被文件袋抱起来的扳手。

死刑案……  
韩守浩头疼，他无话可说。

30

“呃，”赵福秀停下收拾的动作，镜片后的双眼似是在打量韩守浩，“韩法官，您今天是打算加班？”  
“有文件就拿过来，应该堆了不少。”韩守浩的语气不容拒绝，赵福秀点头说：“知道了。您稍等，我去拿过来。”

文件大概堆了三十厘米的高度，随着下班时间来临，办公室只有他一人。  
他叫了一份晚餐，放慢处理速度，继续用工作来充实时间。窗外天色变暗，城市大楼也慢慢用灯光点缀自己，韩守浩感到眼睛酸涩，摘下眼镜稍作休息，抬头看钟表显示八点半，而卓秀浩并没有任何电话打进来，这不在他意料之中。

是安装了看不见的监控吗，还是哪里有监听器？也不是不可能。  
韩守浩有意地观察自己的周围和衣物，一无所获——算了，还有事情。他的文件还有一半没完成，还能支撑他再待一段时间，韩守浩重新戴上眼镜，镜片反射出屏幕的文字，也比双眼先一步捕捉开门的身影。

打字的双手停下，镜片后的双眼不再平静，眉头拧紧。  
卓秀浩插着兜走进来，皮鞋在地上踏出脚步声，他望了一圈办公室，感叹道：“之前也和韩法官在这里见过面呢。”

“副会长怎么来了。”韩守浩明知故问，继续打字，不丢给那人一个眼神。  
卓秀浩在桌边坐下，趴着桌子，说：“韩法官好久没下来，只好上来看看了。”

“加班。”韩守浩说。  
“猜到了，还有好多文件。”卓秀浩伸手摸摸纸张边缘，“该不会是韩法官特意找人拿来的吧？”

韩守浩充耳不闻，他专注着工作，室内只有敲打键盘的声音十分清晰。  
突然谁的手机铃声响起，韩守浩看过去，卓秀浩从兜里拿出手机，不好意思地笑了笑，“我接个电话。”

“啊，联系上了？”卓秀浩一直看着韩守浩的脸，“把我之前拟好的条件和他谈谈，如果他愿意，就等我的消息，我会主动联系他。”  
“好，知道了。”卓秀浩挂断电话，他似乎是想到有趣的话题，一脸兴趣盎然，问：“我有个事情，很有趣，韩法官听听吗？”

韩守浩一边打字一边说，“没时间。”  
“那可惜了，韩法官应该会感兴趣的。”卓秀浩转动手里的手机，无聊地叹气，他看着这堆文件，问：“还要多久？”

“不知道。”韩守浩心里盘算着，他加快速度其实也可以在一小时内搞定。只是他不想离开办公室，除了家，这里是最能让他有安全感的地方。  
如果卓秀浩不在，会更好。

“韩法官，我不介意等你。”卓秀浩低头玩着手机，发丝也随着重力垂下，灯光照射不到他的眉眼，落下一片阴影，“只是不要故意慢了，很浪费时间。”  
韩守浩的手指停驻，他的视线移动，卓秀浩也正好看过来，对他笑，眼里却是不符合表情的冷漠。

他稳住心跳，还是加快了进度。


	7. 31-35

31

“车在门口。”卓秀浩按下一楼，他看向亮起的负一楼按键，笑道：“我以为韩法官很快下来，所以停在门口了，谁知道等了这么久。”  
韩守浩看到电梯门映出的身影，卓秀浩的五官被金属壁模糊，怎么看都十分诡异。  
和卓秀浩待在密闭的空间里，就像是有个绳子环绕脖颈，随时随地都会使力缠住他。韩守浩抬头看着数字渐渐变小，叮的一声就像是解放的乐曲，门开了他便先一步出去，暗自松了口气。

“韩法官，走那么快做什么？”卓秀浩不紧不慢地跟着，“很想回去吗。”  
韩守浩想，只是离远点而已。  
他目光一扫，便找到了车，司机身板挺直地站在车旁，看到两人来了，便打开车门，邀请上车。

“韩法官，请吧。”卓秀浩从车后绕过去，走另一边上去。  
车内的挡板拉下，前后座被分割开来，韩守浩几乎贴着车门而坐，风吹乱了他的发丝，卓秀浩便偏头看着，目光扫过高挺笔直的鼻梁，说：“韩法官真漂亮。”

又来了。  
韩守浩轻轻叹气，嘴角撇下，透露着不耐烦。  
他很烦，烦透了，甩不掉也逃不开，身心都疲惫，也不知道何时才能让疯子有玩腻的想法，一刻也不得安宁。韩守浩无意识抓着把手，他或许哪天就在车上直接打开车门跳下去，就像他回答那个问题，和讨厌的人一辈子做爱，可以去死。

握着把手的指节都在泛白，韩守浩没有注意到旁人靠近。  
“韩法官，我帮你。”卓秀浩覆上他的手背，咔哒一声。  
他们正在路上，前座的司机毫无反应，并不在乎车门被打开。韩守浩心里一颤，他抬头，看到卓秀浩一脸无辜，卓秀浩说：“怎么了，韩法官不是要下去吗，我给你开门。”

“什么？”韩守浩使力拉扯着车门，卓秀浩沉默几秒，突然伸手整理韩守浩被风吹乱的发丝，“抱歉，韩法官原来不是要下车，我误会了。”  
“副会长，需要我停车吗？”司机在前座问道。  
“当然需要。”卓秀浩的笑脸印在韩守浩的眼瞳里，“另外，我有个问题。”

车缓缓停下。  
韩守浩并不期待卓秀浩的嘴里能吐出什么好问题。  
他们关好门，卓秀浩才让司机继续开车，他也坐直了，整理衣服的褶皱。

“韩法官，想回去吗？”卓秀浩话一出，韩守浩的表情有了变化，他问：“什么意思。”  
“字面意思。”卓秀浩双手交叠，手指敲打着膝盖，“很简单，我好像腻了。”

这算“惊喜”吗，居然听到了人话。  
韩守浩偏头露出一个嘲讽的笑容，卓秀浩在玻璃窗上看得清清楚楚。

“韩法官，不要说出去，你知道，这会对正镇的形象有影响。”卓秀浩开出了条件，仿佛他们在谈判，“回去可以收拾了，韩法官明天就能走。”

韩守浩以沉默作答，表示他默认了，卓秀浩也不打算听明确的回答，显然回答是“好”。但韩守浩心里的防备和疑惑没有卸下，卓秀浩这种时时刻刻监控他，还会在衣物里放监听器的人，会轻易地放他走吗？他不信。

32

韩守浩没有急着收拾，回房后直接去浴室洗澡，在哗啦的水声中，他依旧在思考，想着卓秀浩到底为什么要放他回去。  
可能会发生不好的事情，韩守浩的直觉向来敏锐。  
他洗漱完走出浴室，余光瞥到桌边的人影，卓秀浩放下手机，说：“韩法官，晚上好。”

韩守浩的心里充斥着警报声，心想今晚也不会好过，他在这个郊外的大房子里，不会有一天是好过的。他当作没看见谁，简单地收拾过后便上床躺着，卓秀浩正在浴室里洗澡，韩守浩心神不安，听见水声停止，不安感直线上升，翻身朝外。

“韩法官，”卓秀浩一边说，一边躺下，伸手搂着韩守浩，“今天要打扰你了，我在这里睡一晚，毕竟韩法官要走了，舍不得。”  
带着热气的躯体贴近，背与胸膛紧贴，卓秀浩的手指围着腹部打转，低头嗅着颈间的香气，“收拾行李了吗。”

韩守浩没有收拾，他累了，只想休息。  
“如果韩法官明天不走，之后就不给机会了。”卓秀浩又在威胁他，韩守浩沉默会儿才开口：“既然副会长要求，我会收拾的。”

卓秀浩笑了，说：“听起来好像是我逼你走的，韩法官难道不愿意走？”  
“这不是我能决定的。”韩守浩说。

话音刚落，卓秀浩突然覆上来，韩守浩惊讶过后便是麻木，直勾勾地看着卓秀浩靠近，吻他。手腕内侧被手指触摸抚过，很痒，双手被带到头顶压制住，他下巴一痛，是被卓秀浩捏住了，强行打开嘴，于是卓秀浩的舌头探入口腔，韩守浩屈腿挣扎，全然无用，卓秀浩的力气不知道哪来的，死死地压着自己，灵活的软肉搔刮他的腔内，扫过牙齿，勾着他的舌头纠缠。

韩守浩瞪大眼睛，和阴恻恻的双眸对上。  
下颌被抓到酸痛，深吻让多余的唾液从嘴角流出，韩守浩无法顺畅呼吸，接吻来的黏着声音咂咂作响。

喘不过气，好难受。  
韩守浩再次挣扎，他想偏头逃开，视线越来越迷离，氧气仿佛消耗殆尽。  
而就在快要晕过去的时候，卓秀浩终于放开他了，韩守浩不停地喘着气，呼吸着空气，胸膛剧烈起伏。卓秀浩抹掉对方嘴角的唾液，他低头笑眯眯地说：“韩法官，很少接吻吧。”

他注意到对方失神的双眼，卓秀浩又忍不住赞叹：“真漂亮。”  
韩守浩花了些时间缓过来，卓秀浩便一直这么压着他，带着欣赏的目光。

“韩法官出去后会想我吗？”卓秀浩问。  
韩守浩偏过头看着别处，“不会。”  
“哎，我知道。”卓秀浩更靠近他，双手玩着发丝，面目贴得很近，他再次掐着对方的下巴，让他转过头和自己对视，卓秀浩低声说：“可是我太喜欢你了。”

韩守浩的眼瞳只是转动一会儿。  
“韩法官，我喜欢你。”卓秀浩低头亲了一下唇瓣，韩守浩的目光回避。  
他们回到最初的姿势，卓秀浩从背后抱着韩守浩，他说：“我会想你的，以后还会见面。”

韩守浩只是想着今晚卓秀浩发疯，但没有要做的意思，也由他疯去了。  
双唇还在发热，他甚至和卓秀浩交换了唾液，想吐，但是被紧紧地搂着，没办法起身。

他累了。  
韩守浩闭上眼，尽力忽略腰上的手。  
卓秀浩抱着温热的玩具，心满意足，他舍不得放开。

舍不得。

33

韩守浩睁眼看着还未被阳光彻底填满的房间，很久都没有动。  
他一晚上都没睡好，或者说，这一个月来，他都没有安然入睡过，特别是昨晚，在呼吸声的陪伴下，更是神经无法松懈，也不能动。  
卓秀浩的手臂像是禁锢他的一道枷锁，把他搂得很紧，甚至有挤压骨头的趋势，只要他动了，就如同触动机关，会更用力地搂着他，所以他不敢动了。

这会让他认为卓秀浩没睡，也许是起得更早，也许是根本没睡，只顾着监视他，怕他跑了——让人恐怖的想法。  
韩守浩想起床，他会按着卓秀浩的要求去收拾，尽管没有可收拾的，整理一个行李箱连十分钟都不要，只是不想和卓秀浩如此“亲密”，他讨厌卓秀浩一切异常的举动，讨厌他的吻，讨厌他的怀抱，讨厌虚伪的告白，以及等等不符合常理的东西。

他不想听，不想接触，不想理解，他只想眼不见为净。  
韩守浩深呼吸，去抑制卓秀浩带来的一切情绪，脸颊蹭着柔软的枕头，把头发也蹭得乱糟糟。

“醒了？”身后的人突然出声，韩守浩僵硬片刻，稳住情绪，试图起身挣脱，“我起床收拾。”  
卓秀浩却抱着不放手，“等等。”  
韩守浩感受到肩头细小的刺痛，卓秀浩在咬他，手不安分地伸进睡衣内抚摸，“韩法官都要回去了，我需要留点回忆。”

夏季的早晨是热的，太阳快速填满屋内，照耀着青年的皮肤。  
韩守浩的大腿内侧摩擦着上方男人的腰部，卓秀浩并没有进入他，仅仅只是裹着两人的性器摩擦，薄被下的皮肤热得发烫出汗，韩守浩厌恶亲密与快感，特别是卓秀浩给他的，于是他的表情说不上痛苦也说不上快乐，沉默地祈祷着快些结束。

“韩法官，”卓秀浩咬着他的耳垂，阴沉的低声在闷热的夏天里倒显得凉爽。 被拇指刮过性器的小口，韩守浩闷哼一声，被刺激到终于高潮，一瞬间意识都空白，而后，他清晰地听到卓秀浩说：“守浩，我喜欢你。”

高潮给予韩守浩的心跳声响得吓人，他突然放空，双眼夹着晦暗不明的东西。卓秀浩不久后也释放出来，抱着韩守浩好半天，才说到正事，“可以收拾了，韩法官。”  
“…起来。”  
“哦，抱歉。”

卓秀浩从他身上离开，韩守浩下床去浴室冲澡，冲掉那些黏液，用沐浴露洗了两三遍才觉得干净，换好衣服出来，收拾行李箱。  
他不知道卓秀浩什么目的，但如果可以看不到卓秀浩，怎么也好，虽然他不安心，一点也不。  
好烦躁，非常烦躁。

“韩法官，记得去正镇的法务部报到。”卓秀浩同样冲澡出来，慢吞吞地穿衣服，“如果韩法官想休息一段时间也没问题，法务部永远有韩法官的位置。”

韩守浩收拾好箱子，看手表显示的时间，也差不多要出门了。  
被卓秀浩压在门板上的那刻，他毫不意外地又接受一个吻，双眸还是冷冰冰地直视对方。  
而卓秀浩在笑，说，记得想我，语气柔和甜蜜。  
韩守浩拉着箱子，头也不回地下楼

34

“让他等着。”  
卓秀浩挂断电话，抬头看目的地到了，他看似可惜，却挂着笑，说：“哎，韩法官，要分开了，真的不让我送你吗？”

韩守浩果断拒绝，他注视着窗外的公寓楼，说：“不需要了，副会长。”  
“你那么想离开我。”卓秀浩用着陈述的语气，眼皮微微垂下，削弱了眼里的不悦。韩守浩直接打开门下车，从后备箱拿出行李，他回到窗边，就像个普通下属对待上司那样恭敬，他说：“副会长，路上小心。”

“韩法官也是，小心一点。”卓秀浩挥挥手，后半句说得很慢，像是每个字都下了重音。韩守浩避开视线，拖着箱子回家。

他放下行李，拿着钥匙开车去上班。  
韩守浩检查了车内的物品，韩江浩没有给他的车增添不必要的东西，又或者拿走什么，只是抽屉里多了不少零食，细看还能注意到里面的零食渣。

把车送去清洁的想法也只出现一秒，他把心思更多花在“自由”这个词上。韩守浩到了司法部大楼，下车时忍不住看向周围，安静无比，也没有可疑的身影。

角落的摄像头开着，韩守浩浑身不适，快步走到电梯。  
办公室的同事同时起立与他打招呼，韩守浩点头，到了办公室坐下，发现右手边又多了不少案子。

工作，再多点，都可以。  
韩守浩的太阳穴隐隐作痛，就像有人在撕扯他的神经，一闭眼全是卓秀浩。

他应该感到开心不用看见他。为什么？他不用看卓秀浩的脸，不用听卓秀浩的声音，也不用忍受那些让人恶心的举动，为什么这么烦？所以这是卓秀浩的目的？他即使离开了，也无法把这个人从生活里剥离开。  
卓秀浩的每一句都是暗示？  
该死的——

“韩法官？”赵福秀打断韩守浩纠结的想法，韩守浩手指离开键盘的那刻在颤抖，他恢复平稳声线，问：“赵系长，什么事？”

“发给您资料了，关于下午公审的，看您今天气色不好，我来提醒一下，您…没事吧？”  
“没事，我会看，去忙。”

赵福秀有些担心地回头看一眼，也没有再多说。

35

韩守浩下班时把抽屉里的死刑案文件捎上了。  
回到家第一件事便是检查行李箱的衣物，他疑心重重，还把家里仔细检查一遍，确认没有多余的监控才安心。接着他打开冰箱，里面塞满了妈妈送给他的小菜，打开后不是变质的臭味，闻起来还很新鲜。

所以是顶替他的这段时间，妈妈也同样送小菜来了吧。  
韩守浩拿出泡菜和牛肉，去厨房煮饭，发现灶台被使用过，但也干净，韩江浩那小子没有刻意捣乱他的公寓，所有东西都整整齐齐地摆放着。

韩守浩摁下功能键，用碗碟盛着小菜，拿出文件开始阅读。  
内容不是重点，重点是他的记忆里，全是关于死刑案的肮脏回忆，所有的细节串在一起，从他人视角看来，他接受贿赂，为了平息财阀公子的吸毒案舆论，从而判决出一个不必要的死刑。

要怎么说明这个案子？太过久远，自己也记不清。  
他只知道，一切顺理成章地发生了。朴宰浩的家人们甚至还袭击过韩江浩，没有成功，都在聊天记录里清楚地记录着，韩江浩也就是因为被袭击，才弄出一份文件，把它甩到罪魁祸首身上。  
或许还没有完结，或许……

手机突然响铃，韩守浩回过神，他最后扫了一眼附件里的身份证，放下文件，看到来电显示，第一反应便是挂断，但他犹豫了，还是按下接通。  
“韩法官，晚上好。”卓秀浩那边有点嘈杂，好像有几个人在聊天，韩守浩好不容易忘记的情绪又开始涌上，“什么事。”

“想你了，打个电话。”嘈杂声音逐渐变小，卓秀浩说：“我没有听到多余的风声，韩法官真听话。”  
韩守浩听到叮的一声，起身去厨房，“所以，什么事。”  
“没事，听听声音。”  
“挂了。”韩守浩直接结束通话，盛了一碗热腾腾的饭。

卓秀浩噗哧一声，笑了，才分开不到十个小时，他就很想韩守浩。  
包厢里有人打开门喊他进去，卓秀浩收敛神色，转身进了包厢，约莫三四个集团的会长正抱着他们的陪酒小姐，喝得面色通红，丑态百出。

“不好意思，刚刚接了个电话，临时有事，得回去了。”卓秀浩避开即将贴上的女人，“你们继续。”  
他不理会那些人的殷勤，也不会有人上前拦他。离开包厢后，卓秀浩闻闻被女人摸到的袖口，是浓浓的廉价香水味。

好难闻，回去让人丢了。  
还是韩守浩更好闻，想他了，快见面吧。  
他要在自己身边才对啊。


	8. 36-41

36

韩守浩辞职那天，系长一行人提出要办一个小型送别会，韩守浩拒绝了，让其余人的笑容直接凝固，他也只能用点头代表歉意，收拾好一切私人物品离开。  
他能感受到这些人和他的距离近了，可他不是韩江浩，和他们关系熟络起来的不是他。也没有任何要聚餐的理由与想法，他本身就很讨厌聚会类型的活动，更喜欢一个人待在家里。

比如他可以整理书籍，家里的书很久没有整理了。

非常清净，没有那个人的打扰，特别清净。  
除了晚上睡觉会惊醒，韩守浩过得很好。积压的情绪多半献给他的工作，所以现在他需要找事情做。他也不打算马上去工作，不如回家住一阵子，或者出去旅游一段时间。

韩守浩一边清理，一边想着。  
不是要休息，是要分散注意力，那些负面情绪只需要在深夜出现，顶多只是睡不好或者惊醒，但白天他必须要找事情做，填充自己，忘掉不堪的记忆。

只要离开卓秀浩，只要看不见他，只要——  
【你好有趣。】  
【法务部永远有你的位置。】  
【守浩呀，要好好玩。】  
【阿姨很好客啊，听到我是你的朋友，邀请我去家里坐坐。】  
【韩法官，听话。】  
【你会想我吗？】  
【守浩，我喜欢你。】

韩守浩整理书籍的手一顿，他被脑子里的声音搅到头疼，连带着心脏也紧缩，好像有虫子啃咬他的血管。  
陡地，他把手里的书甩出去了，直接砸在柜子上，发出砰的一声闷响，连带着柜子上的奖杯也摇摇欲坠。

韩守浩疯狂地呼吸着，就像是氧气快被抽干，闭上眼又全是卓秀浩，他的声音，他的相貌，他的话语，他的动作，他的一切。  
越是压抑，迸发出的情绪越是强烈，包含他一个月多的情绪，迸发扩散，韩守浩从喉间压出低吼，似乎要吼出来，但最后也只是压在嗓子里，像是锯子划过他的声带，持续好一阵，才安静下来。

双眸仿佛被抽空所有感情，看着空气发呆，也不知过了多久，韩守浩艰难地撑着自己起身，摇摇晃晃地去厨房倒水，握着水壶时，手都在发抖，有不少水倒在地上，韩守浩喝了一杯水，才让嗓子舒服点，接着他花了时间冷静，直到他可以沉着地清理地上多余的水。

韩守浩捡回那本书，抚平被压皱的书页。  
这几页要多久才能恢复？压痕一旦出现，就很难恢复最先的平整。  
他知道的，他最爱书。

37

韩守浩回了一趟家，妈妈知道他要来，做了一桌子菜，这都是他曾经觉得厌烦的东西，可是他这回吃了很多，即使妈妈提起韩江浩，韩守浩也没有多大的烦闷了，可能因为提到的都是好事情，妈妈说，江浩在一家餐厅做事，很稳定，没有到处捣乱。  
这意味着以后会很少添乱子，韩守浩没想到那小子还能有好消息。

妈妈要他住几天，其实他也带了换洗衣物，要住几天，妈妈很高兴，一副要哭的样子，韩守浩不会安慰人，只能牵着妈妈的手让她别哭。于是他晚上被小屋周围的蝉鸣围绕，听妈妈讲小时候的趣事，妈妈还像他小时候一样给他扇风，便很快入睡了，这是韩守浩近段时间来最舒心的一晚，没有噩梦，一觉到天亮。

妈妈问他，辞职后打算做什么，操着家长的心，絮絮叨叨，问他为什么要辞掉这么好的工作，韩守浩没回答，只是用微笑回应。  
因为不适合当法官了，他心底知道。

在家里住了四五天，韩守浩才提着妈妈给的小菜回首尔，妈妈告诉他韩江浩目前的工作地点，期盼着他可以去看看，于是他回家的途中绕了路，远远地看了一眼，才折返回家。

他计划一场旅行，并买了下周的票，整个过程下来迅速果断，没有任何犹豫。  
旅游前的几天他都待在家里，看书，看电视。  
韩江浩替他解决的吸毒案到如今还沸沸扬扬，网上的抨击评论只增不减，从好的方面来讲，在他辞职的最后一个月里，以他的形象打了场胜仗。  
至于麻烦，韩江浩总是个麻烦制造机，他没有心思和力气去管。

心情说不上好，但也不差，所以韩江浩打电话来的时候，韩守浩比平常接电话的速度稍微快了点，对方语气恶狠狠，说着不搭调的话，“妈妈让我去你那边拿点小菜，你在不在家啊，啊真是不想去……”

“在，过来。”  
“呃？你什么，什么情况…”对方惊诧并结巴着，“…知、知道了，马上过去。”  
“嗯。”

韩守浩又看了一会儿书，他突然回头看冰箱，沉思片刻，起身去厨房，把冰箱里的小菜都拿出来，有坏的几盒都挑出来倒在塑料袋里扎好，把碗洗干净放回橱柜，提着垃圾袋下楼。

袋子丢进垃圾箱的那刻，韩守浩察觉到有人接近，只是他没来得及闪躲，来人用手帕捂住他的口鼻，他下意识开始挣扎，药物的气味开始渗入口鼻，效果也马上显现，感到头昏脑涨，眼前也看不清了，夜幕上唯一一颗星星分散又重叠，显得空荡，比不上他曾经看过的星空。

他为什么想到这个？  
这是韩守浩昏迷前最后的问题。

38

韩守浩是被打醒的，一睁眼就看到一双脚，对方毫不留情地踹向他的腹部，疼得他大叫一声，胃里的晚餐也差点要吐出来，随即又是几下重踹，他无法抑制地痛呼，想后退，却被不知名的物件给挡住了。  
回声很大，他在哪里？

韩守浩模糊的视野里充满着各种杂物，都是废弃的金属物件，又或者是生锈的铁桶，还有很多随手可拿的工具。  
他还没有完全看清，头发就被男人抓着，迫使他坐起抬头，而韩守浩也看到了黑色帽檐下男人的脸，这张脸在那份文件上清清楚楚，他疑惑地说出对方的名字：“朴宰亨？”

“看来是调查过了。”对方也没有否认，抓着头发的手移动到肩头，双眼里充斥着恨意，“韩守浩，你既然调查了，那就应该知道我是为什么而来吧？”  
“你是为了朴宰浩——呃！”韩守浩还没说完，朴宰亨又一拳打上来，拳头直直打中他的颧骨，力度极大，他的半边脸瞬间只剩下痛和麻。  
咚地一声他直接倾倒在地上，鼻尖满是灰尘。  
朴宰亨用膝盖抵着他的腹部往下压，那是刚刚被打到的地方，韩守浩不停地咳嗽，疼得五官扭曲，恶心感不断袭来，而朴宰亨也不会停止他的泄愤，用拳头对准他的脸颊，也不知道打了多少次，反正他尝到血了。

果然没有完结，还是找来了，朴宰浩的家人们。  
韩守浩咽下混合着血液的唾液，连视线都被血液模糊，对方怕他晕了，泼了他一脸水，混着冰块的水，足以刺激神经，“还要见人的，韩法官。”

谁，房友静吗？朴宰浩的妻子。  
韩守浩安静地躺着，接着有脚步声接近，还有脚掌摩擦地板的间断声，他尽力睁大眼睛去看，发现女人的身影，是一瘸一拐地走来的。

“韩守浩，韩守浩…”女人从黑暗里出来，光线照出他的脸，韩守浩也记得，那天在坐席哭泣叫喊的女人，就是朴宰浩的妻子。  
房友静从兜里掏出刀，逼近韩守浩，她的脸上满是憔悴，可看到韩守浩后的双眼充斥着恨意，鲜活得很，房友静半蹲下，抓着韩守浩的脖子，刀尖对准动脉，“你要向宰浩道歉，我再杀了你。”

朴宰亨似乎有意识地阻止了她，“不能杀。”  
“都到手上了！为什么不能！”房友静像是疯了一般，脸色阴沉，她说：“道歉。”

“朴宰浩杀害母亲是事实，如果对判决不满，重新上诉才是最有效的方法。”韩守浩这番话让房友静更加情绪不稳，她大喊道：“你说谎！明明，明明是为了掩盖案子！”

韩守浩心里一震，他没有否认，“我只是想尽快结束审判，关于审判结果确实是我的错但是，”他抬头，依稀能看到目光坚定，“他杀害亲生母亲是事实。”  
平息吸毒案的舆论也是事实，阴差阳错地“成全”了两方。  
“宰浩，宰浩他什么也不知道，他对生死都没有概念！”  
“我看过探监日志，你没有想过，他去死可能是因为你让他去死吗？”  
房友静动摇着目光，她的声音在颤抖，“我，我没有做错事！”

“重新上诉，我可以帮你们，我也可以作为证人出席，是我的错。”  
他是诚心的，他也为判错刑而感到抱歉，他愿意用可行的方式去帮人，“你杀了我也可以，但朴宰浩会永远背着杀人犯的罪名。”  
房友静全然不听， 她现在无法冷静，她举着刀，手都在发抖，“说谎！虚伪！我、我要杀了你！混蛋！混蛋！”

朴宰亨突然拽住她的手腕，“不能杀！”  
“为什么要听他的！我要杀了他！”房友静试图挣脱，但他还是敌不过男性的力气，就在两人推拉之际，不远处突然传来铁桶倒地的声音。

“啊真是的，烦死了！”  
韩守浩一愣，他知道是谁，没有回头。

39

韩江浩只是去拿小菜的，却意外目睹韩守浩被绑架的一幕。  
他没有犹豫地跟上去，小心翼翼地跟着车，一同前往郊外的一个仓库，韩江浩有过跟踪经验，利用各种遮蔽物顺利跟上，没有被发现，他把自己的小车停在比较远的地方，轻声靠近。

还有一个人和几辆车在外面，所以他不敢靠太近了，躲在不远处的草丛里，也不清楚里面到底什么情况，直到那个人也进了仓库，他才敢猫着腰靠近仓库，走进大门，躲在某个铁桶后面，观察情况。

这是个小仓库，韩江浩在角落里听到所有的对话内容，也跟着骂了几句该死的韩守浩，这个从小就诬陷他的双胞胎哥哥，长大了还是同样的德行，在他顶替法官的这一个月里，仿佛看到了韩守浩的法官人生，充满不堪，全都是钱和利益的味道。

韩江浩屏息监听，女人的声音越来越激动，而且能从缝隙里看到她举着刀子，他有些急了，前倾身子——不管如何，韩守浩不能死。

“咚！”  
他呆呆地看着挡住他的铁桶到了，空荡荡但也有重量，发出巨大的声响，激起一地灰尘，韩江浩咳嗽几声，骂道：“啊真是的，烦死了。”

“谁？！”发现在场还有第四人的朴宰亨也顺手拿起杂物堆的一根铁棍，可当韩江浩靠近，朴宰亨和房友静都吓到了，那是和韩守浩一模一样的脸。

韩江浩烦恼地挠挠头发，对着韩守浩的背影骂道：“你真是坏人，坏人啊，那个，你们俩需要帮忙吗？下不了手，我可以帮忙。”  
韩守浩皱着眉，不想搭理他。  
朴宰亨打量了一眼，举手投足都很像上次袭击的韩守浩，他问：“双胞胎？”  
“对，该死的双胞胎。”韩江浩高兴地拍拍手，“你很聪明的嘛。”

“废话什么！”朴宰昊抡着棍子冲上来，韩江浩敏捷地躲避，弯着腰一拳打向他的腹部，房友静一看形势也不对，也举着刀冲来，韩江浩侧身拽着手腕，稍微使力，房友静就手腕一痛，松了力，刀也掉了。

韩江浩直接踩上朴宰亨的膝盖，喘着气抱怨自己操什么心，他不顾对方的叫喊，绑了双手，连同房友静的手也一齐绑了。

回头看到韩守浩伤痕累累的脸，他无情地嘲笑，把人拉起来，解了绳子，“韩守浩，你看看你什么样子，被打成这样。”  
“不当法官也好，省得害人。”韩江浩说完，走到被绑的两人面前，心里同样盛着惋惜，“要报仇就申请重审，让他坐在证人席，好好反省，他虽然该死，但请不要杀了他，妈妈会伤心。”

“而且他说得对，重审才能让朴宰浩洗清罪名，不然他一辈子都是杀人犯。”韩江浩看到房友静又在流泪，脸颊两边的发丝都凌乱地黏着在脸上，于是他没有再说别的，“算了。”

韩江浩回头，韩守浩正站在原地看着他们，韩江浩露出鄙夷的神情，“今天的事情我会告诉妈妈的，让她看看最优秀的儿子，做了什么。”  
韩守浩沉默着，韩江浩来回看着两边，意识到这不是他能管的事情，打算离开，和韩守浩擦肩而过，韩守浩突然说：“冰箱里的小菜随便拿。”

韩江浩没回话，余光瞥了眼背影，直接走了。  
他大摇大摆地走出仓库，在月色下经过旁边的几辆车，夜视能力不弱的他似乎看到驾驶座还有人，也能看到车牌标志，都是有名的品牌，大半夜的出现在仓库周围，非常奇怪。

韩江浩没有放在心上，他找到自己的车，直接离开。  
而其中一辆车的后座被打开，有人从车上下来，上半身微微驼背，双手插着兜，凝视着离去的背影。

40

韩守浩走向被绑的两人，他沉默着，突然俯身跪下，双膝隔着薄薄的家居裤，触到冰凉的水泥地。  
他错判案件，他是罪人，能做的只有弥补，尽最大的努力去弥补。  
“我有认识的名望很高的律师，会介绍给你们。”韩守浩低下头，他在诚信地忏悔，在法官职位上做过的许多事都一件件浮现在脑海里，对往日的悔过都瞬间涌上，“我知道我没有资格当法官，我已经辞职了。”

“律师会帮助你们重审。”  
韩守浩的双手抓着膝盖，他双眼放空一般地盯着空气，眼睛红透了，慢慢地聚集成泪水。  
“到时我也会作为证人出席，可以随时联系我，如果你们想杀了我…”他停顿片刻，终于看向面前的两人，“也可以杀了我。”  
一滴泪落下，在微弱的光线下也闪着光，盐分刺激他脸上的伤口，韩守浩不在乎这些细小的痛，他低下头，泪水滴落在裤子上，混着眼角的血。  
没人说话，这间仓库安静到仿佛无人存在。  
而有人打破了寂静，“那怎么行？”

韩守浩愣了，他保持着原来的姿势，不敢动，也不敢回头。  
来人的脚步声越来越近，慢悠悠地走来，皮鞋踏出的声音沉重缓慢。

“不能杀，这是条件。”  
脚步声在韩守浩身后停下，韩守浩清楚地认识这是谁的声音，他被这个人拉起来，强行转身对视。  
卓秀浩与他打招呼，笑脸相迎，“韩法官，好久不见。”  
韩守浩满脸都是淤青和血痕，双眼是被泪水充满后的湿润，眨眨眼，就能落下泪滴，卓秀浩笑道：“下手真重啊，韩法官，我给你擦擦。”  
“怎么哭起来还这么漂亮。”他说。

卓秀浩拿出手帕，轻柔地擦掉皮肤上多余的血渍，韩守浩不顾嘴角的疼痛，他后退一步，问：“你为什么在这里？”  
对朴宰亨和房友静的语气并不陌生，还说什么条件，那两个人在他面前争执，说为什么要听“他”的。  
所以，这个“他”是…？

卓秀浩看着手帕上的血色，“因为我给韩法官的手机装了GPS。”  
“我没带手机。”韩守浩在心里推测可能的原因，卓秀浩苦恼地说：“啊，你没带手机。”

“那就是因为和韩法官心有灵犀吧。”卓秀浩想了半天，给出奇怪并虚假的答案，韩守浩心里猜了个十有八九，沉默不语。  
卓秀浩招手让手下过来，命令说：“让他们走，交易已经完成了。”  
“是！”

他自始至终都看着韩守浩，观赏他满脸的血渍，哭过的通红双眼，还有猜测到真相的精彩表情，他知道韩守浩聪明，一定能猜到的。  
卓秀浩根本没打算瞒着韩守浩。

“你指使的。”韩守浩说，他的心沉到仿佛绑着千斤的石头，“放我走就是为了让他们找机会绑架我。”  
“是。”卓秀浩承认。

韩守浩又后退一步，“什么时候联系他们的？”  
“你走之前，我还打算和你说，但是韩法官根本不想听我说话啊。”卓秀浩回忆着，手指摸着下巴，“那天在办公室，我才联系上，和他们谈条件，他们急着要找你。”

“我本来打算再拖一段时间，让韩法官好好休息，不过突然看到韩法官买票出去旅游，只好提前了，不然看不到韩法官了。”  
卓秀浩的理由简单幼稚，平淡的内容里藏着可怕的控制欲，韩守浩始终都认为卓秀浩是个疯子，从认识他的第一天起，就是个不同寻常的疯子。

“为什么。”  
“嗯？什么？”

“故意放我走，就是为了绑架我？你到底有什么目的？”气愤，震惊，恼怒和躁郁等等的情绪完全替代刚才的忏悔，他想远离这个人，不停后退，卓秀浩这时也突然走近他，双眼闪着兴奋的光，“怎么会？韩法官受伤了，我也心疼。”

韩守浩没有空间再后退，他提高分贝，骂道：“不要靠近我…！”  
“韩法官，听话。”卓秀浩把韩守浩逼到无路可退，伸手抱着他。  
韩守浩不像以往那样干净，散发着香气，可卓秀浩并不在意，只要带回去洗洗，就能恢复了。  
在他怀里挣扎也好，把衣服弄脏也好，他都不介意。

“既然韩法官想知道，我就告诉你。”  
韩守浩被卓秀浩紧紧地抱着，下巴卡在他硌人的肩膀上。  
“好玩。”卓秀浩说，“太好玩了。”

韩守浩听到如此玩弄他人的答案，他又挣扎着想离开怀抱，逃离这个人，可是如何拽都拽不开，他用尽了一切方法，甚至张嘴咬着卓秀浩的肩膀，对方都没有任何松动。  
“嘘，我还没说完，韩法官别激动。”卓秀浩拍拍瘦削的背脊，像是在哄孩子，语气温柔极了，“…其实，我是想让韩法官知道，我能让你无忧无虑地活着，也能让你身陷险境，就像今天这样。”  
韩守浩的双眸一瞬间紧缩，随即像失去生气的娃娃，无力地耷拉着五官。

“他们真的好恨你，我好不容易才说服他们，不要下杀手。”  
“韩法官表现也很好，真会说话，比我强太多了，我用枪指着他们的头，他们才答应。”

怀里的人不再挣扎了，卓秀浩抱够了，拉开两人的距离，重新拿出手帕给他擦拭脸上的血，他笑道：“韩法官这幅样子，让我想起地下室的你，真漂亮。”

“很晚了，我们回去好不好？这段时间你出去玩，好好休息了，在家里住肯定很开心。”卓秀浩又托着韩守浩的双手，细心地擦拭灰尘泥土，“回去吧，回到你的房间。”  
“你最爱干净了，要快点洗澡。”  
“韩法官？怎么了？”

韩守浩突然笑了，他发现无路可走。  
和着眼里的泪，韩守浩再次摆出他冰冷的外壳，骂道：“疯子。”  
卓秀浩见到久违的冷淡，忍不住吻了他。  
一个满是血和泥沙的吻。

41

“我想你。”  
被卓秀浩牵着的那刻，韩守浩发现他从没有离开过房间。

END


End file.
